


The Setbacks that Pushed us Forward

by pureofheartdumbofass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, Hockey Coach Cody, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is an autistic adult, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, awkward aquaintances to lovers, codywan - Freeform, fight me, figure skater Obi-Wan, heheheh, more tags will be added as it is updated, obi-wan is emotionally constipated, there will be a million tropes, well without a riverting plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass
Summary: “Morning.”“It certainly is that.” he grumbled.Before Obi-Wan could ask him, anything, he jerked his head towards the glass doors, again not moving his arms. “It’s locked.” he explained.-With the rink not doing too well, classes are rescheduled so that Obi-Wan finds himself teaching on the same mornings as Cody. Despite both training on the same ice for years, the two have done little more than notice each other before now.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 107
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite not having finished my last fic I am writing another. Thgayre chat are to blame for the motivation so I guess it is dedicated to them. Apologies in advance for slow updates, also, I am a figure skater and have never set foot on the ice in anything resembling hockey skates and what with quarantine I have not seen my hockey friends in a hot minute so I'm sorry if I get things wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly idea. :)

Obi-Wan breathed in the cold morning air as he walked down the alleyway onto a street lined with warehouses and small factories. The pale grey skies and chill breeze at this hour always managed to whisk away the last of the early morning grogginess that weighted his eyelids down. The sun was rising but in the industrial district it never came with the soft and warm golden pinks people tend to admire. It was more of a cool presence, lightening the shadows on the plain concrete walls. Obi-wan always found this type sunrise relaxing and less confronting, he was grateful for it.

When he turned out into the open street he saw another man standing outside the entrance to the rink, he seemed to be waiting for something, that was odd. As he drew nearer he realised it was the coach of the hockey team, that was even stranger. The hockey team always used the rink in the afternoons and evenings, alternating between, practice, drop in sessions for any players and the beginners’ classes that always left the ice in a terrible state.

The dark haired man stood facing the doors with his arms crossed in front of his chest and duffle bag over his shoulder, looking a little frustrated. He was taller than Obi but only by a little. As he stepped up next to him he was acknowledged with a glance and curt but not overly hostile nod.

“Morning.”

“It certainly is that.” He grumbled.

Before Obi-Wan could ask him, anything, he jerked his head towards the glass doors, again not moving his arms. “It’s locked.” He explained.

“Oh,” That was unusual. “do you have any idea where Mace is? He should have come around and opened up by now.”

The man shrugged. “How should I know? He’s one of yours isn’t he?”

“Yes, I suppose he is.” This whole situation was turning out to be quite the mystery.

There was an awkward pause.

“Cody, isn’t it?”

The man, Cody, Just nodded.

“I’m Obi-Wan.”

“I know.”

They both continued to stare at the doors.

“I uh, hope you don’t mind me asking but, what exactly are you doing here?” He cringed a little at how rude it sounded but tried not to let that show. “At this hour, I mean.”

It wasn’t an unfair question, really. Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure he’d ever seen a hockey skater out and about before noon and judging by Cody’s current attitude towards the morning he could guess it wasn’t a common occurrence for him either.

Cody turned to him with a bemused look on his face and Obi-Wan did not miss the split second in which his eyes flicked up and down his frame.

“Didn’t you hear?” He asked, stony expression lifting as he smirked a little. “We’ve been pushed up to mornings, we’ll be splitting the ice for the rookie classes on the weekends from now on.”

“Oh.” he said again, he supposed that was an explanation but he wondered why he hadn’t been told. “I wasn’t aware of that, no.”

They turned back to face the doors. Obi-Wan tried his best to contemplate Mace’s possible location.

After a few minutes the distinctive sound of a poorly or perhaps overly maintained engine began to echo down the corridor of buildings. Then, in a flash of blue, black and white, a bike with two riders shot around the corner and hurled past them before it turned sharply and sprang down the alley Obi-Wan had walked up earlier. The noise stopped alarmingly suddenly and if it wasn’t for the lack of smoke and fire, and an understanding of the driver in question’s style, he may have assumed they had crashed.

Two figures emerged back onto the onto the street and Obi-Wan now realised the passenger had been Rex, the captain of Cody’s team. He knew that Anakin and Rex were roommates, (or swampy stink hole mates, sometimes he wondered how Anakin ended up a figure skater and not on a hockey team) but he hardly ever them together outside of their flat or work, let alone Anakin giving him a ride to the rink. He assumed it was practical considering the new scheduling arrangements. Was he the only one who hadn’t known?

“Hey grumpy.”

“Hey gramps.”

The two spoke at almost exactly the same time, earning a low (and fitting) grumble from Cody and a good natured chuckle from Obi-Wan. Finally, Mace’s car pulled up to the curb alongside the small group that was forming.

“I apologise for the delay gentlemen.” He said as he stepped out of the car and made his way towards the doors, formal as ever. To the untrained eye it may have appeared that nothing was amiss but there were crinkles in his shirt around the sleeves and waist, a tell-tale sign that it had not been ironed this morning and the look in his eyes gave the impression that if he had hair, it would have been tussled. Obi-Wan would have to ask him about it later.

They moved in, switching on the lights that hummed to life over the smooth ice. Mace stayed in the lobby and set up the register. Yoda, appeared, at some point. Padmé arrived and made her way into the back office to work her magic as she organised things for the first day of a new term of classes. Rex and Cody headed over to the equipment store.

Parents and children began to arrive and milled around, Padmé had emerged from the office and joined Yoda in greeting them. There were some kids he recognised as well as some new faces. Some were decked out in expensive and clearly branded jackets and leggings covered in all sorts of colours and sparkles and others just wrapped up in clothes that seemed to have been deemed warm enough. Some had their own skates and others headed over to the hire counter where Mace had migrated. The kids who were there for the hockey classes were, he noticed with faint amusement, vaguely cuboid in shape, with the padding under their clothes being almost as thick as they were tall. They chased each other in circles clumsily, flailing sticks above their heads. Despite the crowds for the two programs, Obi-Wan noted that the numbers seemed to be roughly the same as they had always been at this time, even with the previous timetable. He wondered how much lower the enrolments had been this term, perhaps that had something to do with the rescheduling.

“You ready?” Anakin asked, landing next to him on the bench with a thunk. Having already changed into his softer pants from the protective ones he wore on his bike and warmed up, he began to unlace his boots.

Obi-Wan felt a little guilty. He had spent years drilling the importance of a proper warm up before practice into Anakin and now he was sitting here, about to get on the ice having only lightly stretched.

“I’m sure I am not even as remotely excited for this as you are.” He replied. It was only going to be teaching, and he decided he would do some proper exercises in the break before the rink opened to the general public.

Anakin mumbled something about “damn kids” and “how mace ever roped him into this” and Obi-Wan just smiled and shook his head.

Sharing the ice didn’t actually go too badly. They set up some cones in the middle and both kept to their ends. Because of the limited space, they only really had room to split into two groups. The newest kids went with Mace and covered the basics; posture, stroking, how to fall over safely and a basic stop. He looked over to the hockey side and noticed they seemed to be taking a much less calculated approach, they had stared an activity that appeared to involve rushing along the ice as fast as they could, throwing themselves at it if need be, and slamming into the barrier on the other side. The newer kids had been given little sympathy and were using their sticks as crutches of sorts, though Rex was skating beside them and making his way from one to another, giving them encouraging pats on the back and righting their balance. Cody sat on the barrier in front of the box, elbows resting on his knees, chin in his palms, surveying what Obi-Wan assumed were his teaching methods, with apparent satisfaction. The rest of their class joined Anakin and Obi-Wan and they began with drills, gauging the level the unfamiliar faces were at and reinforcing old patterns in those whose practice may have lapsed over the break. 

The two group system meant Anakin was not left alone with the children and as a result did not have an opportunity to scare them or be driven to the end of his temper and that in itself was a blessing. In the end only one stray puck ended up under someone’s feet over the entire hour.

Anakin watched as Mace helped the little girl who had tripped on the puck up from the ice and lead her over to her mother as the rest of them packed up and filed through doors.

“Why couldn’t he ever be that sympathetic with me?” He asked, but it was more of a complaint.

“Frankly, Anakin” Obi-Wan said, lifting his foot up to his waist to wipe the ice of the blade before putting his guards on. “I don’t think you ever gave him the chance.”

“He never gave me the chance.” Anakin retorted, kicking his feet violently to fling the ice off instead. Obi-Wan sighed.

“You’re still here aren’t you?”

“I suppose.”

Most of the families left as Mace began to resurface the ice though some enthusiastic kids with tired looking parents stayed to practice later. Among them Obi-Wan recognised Gungi, a particularly rowdy boy with a mane of hair as untamed as his behaviour, and his counterpart Katooni. The duo had been joining them for lessons for over a year now, they both possessed incredible determination and unrelenting enthusiasm, making up for a lack of finesse that could grow in time. They were both working towards preliminary pattern tests and Mace had agreed to coach them as a pair. He supposed their first lesson was today, they were definitely the youngest to join the strange family of sorts that was the inner circle of coaches and staff since a particularly snippy young teen had fallen into favour with Yoda and Anakin.

Anakin didn’t have a chance to debate with Mace about his “One who keeps track of the fastest resurfacing times should not me trusted with the Zamboni” rule this morning as he’d caught Padmé making her way from the back office to the register in the lobby and she was pretending to be annoyed with him. Things began to settle into place for the rest of the day as the first paying customers arrived. Yoda, who had disappeared as soon as the classes started, rematerialised and sat next to Obi-Wan in silence. Just as Anakin had managed to get out of Padmé whether or not she had brought her skates today or was just here for work, she had, but they _were_ for work and she would be supervising the ice as soon as Mace replaced her at the front desk so there would definitely be no races today and he had no reason to look that pleased, Yoda finally spoke.

“Young Ahsoka, it is good to see you.”

“Hey coach.” Ahsoka was standing in the doorway between the lobby and the main rink.

“Snips!” Anakin turned to face her excitedly and Padmé muttered something about a queue forming at the register and slipped by him, squeezing Ahsoka’s shoulder in greeting as she passed, Ahsoka smiled at her.

She was wearing her regular training outfit. Black leggings with a braided pattern running up the sides, a maroon cropped jacket and matching trainers. Someone who didn’t know her might be worried she’d get cold but she never held back when she was practicing and it was more likely the jacket would end up to hot and she’d be skating in a t-shirt. Her blue and white box braids were in two plats over her shoulders.

“Sup Skyguy?” she greeted Anakin with a quick embrace and began to make her way towards Yoda and Obi-Wan. She dropped her bag on the bench next to them as the door to the store room opened and Rex and Cody emerged.

“Tano?”

Ahsoka looked confused for a second before she turned around. “Rex?”

Before Ahsoka, or even Obi-Wan for that matter, could react, Rex had barrelled over and scooped her up in a big hug.

“Long time no see-“ He started before she laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, causing her to be dropped immediately. Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda who was watching the scene play out with a calm interest. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was currently rather confused, he hadn’t even known they knew each other, let alone were close, he supposed the met through Anakin.

“So,” Rex said, punching her in the shoulder playfully. “how’s school, kid?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “It can’t be over soon enough. But Rex, what are you doing here this early?”

Rex grinned “higher ups moved kiddy classes to mornings, if your sleepy head got out of bed earlier we might have been able to catch up.”

“You could just stay for a bit Rex.” Anakin said, joining the circle.

“Can’t,” Rex said, throwing an arm over Cody’s shoulder who had also just joined them. “Grumpy here has got to go arrange our entrance in the division this season and I have to be there to make sure he doesn’t punch anybody.” Cody didn’t say anything to that but he looked like he was about to punch Rex. Even without knowing the man well, the stark contrast he made to the captain was almost endearing. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Cody locked eyes with him.

“Guess we’ll see you tomorrow?”

“What? Oh, yes, is suppose you will.” He was caught completely off guard. It had definitely been directed at him though he didn’t think it was meant to be a threat.

He watched them walk towards the doors and Rex threw a mock salute at Anakin before they left. Maybe getting to know Cody and his team better would be a good thing, they spend a lot of time in the same building after all.

Ahsoka made her way towards a clear spot in one of the back corners to warm up, Yoda following after, and Anakin took his place.

“Secura’s still away so it’s just me today.”

Obi-Wan refocused, without his partner to run through their new routine with he would have plenty of opportunities to work on some of Anakin’s finer technique. It would definitely prove frustrating for both of them and would take his mind off that strange interaction.

Jab-Jab-Cross

Jab-Jab-Cross

Cody repeated simple patterns in his head as he threw punches at the bag in front of him.

Taking the beginner lessons the rink offered was never Cody’s favourite job and these new early mornings didn’t add to his affections for it but it was extra pay, plus, he didn’t trust any of the boys with kids except maybe Rex, so it was for the greater good, and, money from enrolments meant funding for the rink and support for his team and that was what mattered. Also, sometimes, when he was alone, he could admit that he didn’t really mind the kids. Some of them even made for good company, as long as you we willing to listen to a spoken essay on someone’s favourite TV show or species of dinosaur or how annoying a sibling was. No, it was the teaching that was the problem.

He wasn’t meant to be a coach, he was going to play, to make his way up through the division ranks and not have to worry about anything other than his teammates and the next match. He wasn’t supposed to be a leader and he wasn’t good at it. He hadn’t been ready when the accident made the choice for him and he still didn’t feel ready now, years after. He wasn’t supposed to be the man responsible for the successes and failures and sometimes even the suffering of others and the burden of it hung above his head, weighing him down. It always got worse at the start of every new season.

He continued to beat his frustrations into the bag in attempt to get it all out of his system. Regardless of what was meant to happen he was a coach now, and a leader, and for the sake of his team and the rink he had to be his best. He only stopped when the clearing of someone’s throat broke his train of thought.

Rex was leaning against the doorframe that marked the entrance to the rink’s small gym room. He was wearing his skates and the lower part of his body armour and a tight shirt made of a stretchy, insulating fabric.

“You alright?” he asked. Cody stood up straighter and shook the tension out of his shoulders.

“Yeah-” He reached for the small towel he had set on the bench next to him. “yeah, I’m fine”

Rex didn’t make much of an effort to hide his disbelief. Cody just ignored him and mopped his face dry before beginning to unwrap his hands.

“Getting fidgety?” Rex set himself down on the bench next to Cody and leaned back against the wall.

“Something like that” He sighed.

“You don’t need to worry, we’ll have the team back on the ice properly in a few days and we can all throw ourselves into training.”

Cody just sighed again. Rex continued looking concerned.

“How about we get out there and just do some laps for fun?” He suggested, nodding towards the door. “Skywalker, Kenobi and Tano have all stuck around since this morning.”

That wasn’t a surprise, the mornings were still the figure skaters’ domain and it seemed that as soon as the general classes were over they split into private sessions with their equivalent coaches and coachies.

“They’re your friends Rex, go hang out with them if you want but you don’t have to drag me along and make things awkward.”

“Hey!” Rex jabbed him in the shoulder with one finger. “You’re my friend as well, grumpy, and we can’t have you moping about in here every day. Maybe if you come and talk to them you’ll see they aren’t so bad, you’re gonna have to see them every week anyway.” Cody supposed it wasn’t a particularly bad idea.

“Alright.”

“Great.” Rex stood up again, with the added height of his blades and guards the younger man was a few inches taller than Cody, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “You might want to put something warmer on though.” He added. Cody looked at the thin tank top he’d stripped down to while working out. Even just the cold air coming in through the door Rex left ajar, combined with his rapidly cooling sweat, was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

“You might be right about that.”

Cody pulled the zipper of his fleece jacket right up under his chin as he stepped out onto the ice. He’d taught four classes in the last two days but he hadn’t really skated in about a week. Rex was circling Anakin who appeared to be attempting to go over some footwork patterns but he was definitely distracted. Behind them stood a put out, and rather tired looking, Kenobi. This was going to be interesting, save a small greeting this morning, Cody hadn’t spoken to Obi-Wan since yesterday.

“Ah, Cody.” He called out to him as Cody approached them, alarmingly casual, making his balance faulter for just a second. “Perfect timing, do you think you could remove this menace from my student’s presence, with an attention span like his he struggles at the best of times.” Anakin glowered at him.

“He’s as much of a menace as I am Kenobi and you know it.” Rex interjected. This caused Obi-Wan’s frown to deepen. Cody watched as his brows furrowed, sending fissures of annoyance across his forehead and casting shadows over his eyes that made them appear a stormy grey rather than pale blue but there was a twinkle of amusement in them too. Cody made a conscious decision to stop watching. Rex had stopped moving a vigorously and Cody caught him by the arm.

“Come on Rex, let’s leave the pretty boys to their practice.” He nodded at Kenobi before turning and pulling away, for what purpose he did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyy it's chapter two, did I write my favourite lift into this just because I could? Yes.

Obi-wan sat behind the counter in a small bookshop, whiling away the hours. It had been a quiet afternoon and the other two on shift had mostly been shelving new stock while he updated the catalogues. He quite liked this job, it had been his first when he was around 16. The owner, Madam Nu, as she liked to be called, was a friend of his family’s. She had welcomed him into the little shop with open arms and introduced him to some of his favourite pieces of literature. Obi-Wan had always been a bookworm but the condition was definitely worsened by Madam Nu’s influence. The rest of her employees were mostly young students, as he had been, she had a habit of attracting the polite and quiet kids and they were nice to be around. The overall pleasant atmosphere created by the soft lights, slow business, pleasant company, and the smell of books and polished wood gave him a chance to relax and think.

He had always worked a day job of sorts along with his skating save for the last few years before retiring from professional competition. And, after bouncing around from one job to another, desperately trying to find one that would accommodate his schedule, he had returned here. It was the thinking time that had brought him back, even more so than the books and the pay. If he was being honest he could probably quit and take on a few more students and be able to support himself what with already coaching Anakin and Aayla and taking classes for Mace, but it wouldn’t be the same, he needed the relaxing monotonous tasks and time alone with his thoughts that this job provided. Unfortunately, today it was the thinking that was the issue.

He should be thinking about Aayla and Anakin, with whom he had acquired some extra time after hours on the ice today through a few negotiations, and reminders of some old favours, with Mace, as they were struggling with a particular lift. Or Mace, he should be thinking about Mace and how he was coping with the challenges he was facing at the moment. Obi-Wan had been right, the enrolment numbers had been down this term, and had been going down for a few terms, and it did have something to do with the classes be rescheduled. The new timetable meant the rink could stay open extra late for public skating on Tuesdays and Thursdays when the hockey lessons had been, and hopefully acquire a few more customers. But instead, he was thinking about Cody.

In the past few weeks they had progressed in their relationship from nods of acknowledgement to “how are you”s and “good to see you”s. They had even sat down and discussed the rink’s financial situation for a few minutes between the classes and the public session before Gungi had come running up and tugged on his sleeve, begging for help with the take off of his toe loop so he could beat Katooni in some strange competition they had going, he was getting his ankles all tangled up. But despite still barely knowing each other, Obi-Wan had become quite interested in the man. After watching the hockey classes a little closer he realised that there was some strategy behind his teaching and he definitely had a way with the kids despite not being as openly friendly as Rex. They were making progress already. He wondered why, with such an effective skillset, Cody seemed to take each class with a level of reluctance, it was one of the many things about him that didn’t make sense. Obi-Wan liked to understand people, and he’d thought he was good at it but Cody was proving to be a challenge. The way he seemed to flick from being a little over friendly to being completely closed off and the way they both seemed to end up lingering around each other but rarely speaking was confusing to say the least. Still, despite the confusing elements, Obi-Wan was beginning to think he enjoyed being around Cody. Maybe, he was hoping their mutual friends in Rex and Anakin would lead to more of it and, if he was not mistaken, the hockey team trained on Wednesdays so maybe he would get to see him this evening if they were still around.

The thought of possibly seeing Cody in his element was a little exciting though he wasn’t sure how he felt about meeting other members of his team. If Anakin’s roommates were anything to go off it would be a lot.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice beside him saying “um, sir” and then “Obi-Wan”

“Oh, right, I’m terribly sorry, yes?” He turned to look at the boy that had been standing next to him.

“It’s nearly five sir.” He said.

Obi-wan looked down to the small clock in the corner of his monitor.

“So it is, lets close up shall we?”

Flipping the little cardboard sign to “closed” and locking the front door, Obi-Wan stepped out into the street and took a deep breath. Time for the second job, he thought, and slipped between the buildings to the carpark around the back. The was no time to eat before getting to the rink and he was going to have to change once he got there but had always been the plan and he had a bag waiting for him in the back seat of his car with his skates, a change of clothes and a pitiful excuse for a sandwich.

He was right about the whole team being there when he was arrived, however, he had expected them to just be packing up and leaving, not still on the ice, playing what looked like a weird combination of hockey and tag. He also hadn’t expected Anakin and Aayla to be joining in, sticks in hands, dodging nimbly between the others. Upon further inspection he noticed Aayla’s partner Bly was there too, though clearly he had not been planning to be, he was not dressed appropriately for any form of athletic activity and was wearing hire skates instead of his own.

Cody was also playing. He wasn’t wearing padding like the rest of the team, just black tracksuit pants and the same orange striped jacket he seemed to wear every day, but he was throwing himself at them as if he was. It seemed that everyone was on the same team except for whoever had the puck. Anakin was hardly getting near it and kept dashing away from the group before he was pulverised by one amour clad man or another. Aayla was holding her own just barely, he assumed that came from spending time with Bly. Cody outshone everyone. He moved with the same power as the rest of his men and almost as much of an intimidating figure as those bulked out by pads. Obi-Wan stopped to watch as he clearly decided it was time to wrap things up and his expression set into one of pure focus. It was enthralling. Cody zipped into the middle of the skirmish in one second and shot back out the other side in the next, flicking the prize he had retrieved back and forth as he rocketed towards the goals that were still in place from practice. The others clambered after him but they didn’t reach him until he had stopped with such force that ice sprayed out behind him, dusting the shins of those closest, as he launched the puck into the net. Then his face broke into a dazzling and cocky grin, an expression Obi-Wan had not seen before.

That goal seemed to have ended the game and everyone just began to skate around, shouting loudly at each other. A few, including Rex, surrounded Cody, obscuring him from view. Obi-Wan attempted to attract Anakin’s attention but he was making a clear show of ignoring him, deep in what seemed to be an insulting match with a player Obi-Wan now recognised as his other roommate, Fives. Aayla noticed him and waved but she didn’t show any intentions of coming over. He sighed and headed over to the locker rooms, deciding to get changed on the ice as soon as possible. He didn’t see Cody follow Aayla’s gaze over to his retreating figure and seemingly shrink in size as he realised Obi-Wan had borne witness to his participation in the ridiculous game.

When he returned he made his way to Anakin briskly, it was hard to march up to him on the ice but he put a small emphasis on is stop when he arrived at his side.

“Mace agreed to let three of us use the ice after hours, not twenty five.”

Anakin shrugged. “They were all here already, plus it’s not like Mace is around is it?” Obi-Wan just shook his head.

“I don’t see what the problem is anyway, it’s not like we’re gonna need the whole rink.”

“We’re going to have to resurface before we leave.” He said wearily.

Anakin just shrugged again but it was clear he was mapping out the quickest route to the rolling doors at the end of the room so he could get to the Zamboni before anyone stopped him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it.” Bly had followed Aayla over to join them. “Mace trusts me with it all the time.”

“Thank you Bly, that would be a great help.”

Anakin looked betrayed.

It was beginning to get late. Quite a few of the boys had gone home in the time since Obi-Wan had shown up. There were eight of them left. Rex and Fives were waiting for Skywalker cause he was their ride and Bly was waiting for Aayla of course but the rest of them were just sort of, hanging around, not having anything else to do and enjoying the company.

Eventually, after practice, which had included lots of drills, curtesy of Cody, and whatever it was they had started playing afterwards when Skywalker and Secura had joined them, they had begun to get exhausted and left the ice, leaving it for the three who were supposed to be here. Now they sat in the poor excuse for stalls that ran along the wall on the opposite side of the rink to the main entrance and open, rubber floored area. Most of them had changed or at least removed their body armour. Cody and Bly hadn’t needed to but Bly had returned his skates. Fives, Tup and Waxer were in a heated debate about, something, which Hardcase was watching with a glint in his eye, clearly expecting it to result in betting or violence. Echo and Rex were sitting in the row above the others, engaged in a more peaceful conversation. Rex had again stripped the top half of his uniform but not his bottoms and he had his feet up on the seats in front of him, his uncovered blades dangerously close to Cody’s face.

Cody just leant back in his chair an enjoyed the moment, sitting with his friends and watching Kenobi and his students. His approach to working with Anakin wasn’t so different from how he saw him interact with the kids on the weekends. Anakin was clearly talented and he and Aayla worked well as a team but there was a particular move in their routine they seemed to be having trouble with and that was clearly their focus this evening. Cody had to hold back a smile when Secura again landed on her hip instead of her blade (he was beginning to understand why she wore leggings with protective pads sewn in, though he thought maybe they weren’t enough with the force she at which she was hitting the ice) and Kenobi stepped forward and insisted Skywalker lift _him_ by the waist this time. When Anakin, with some struggle considering the change in weight difference, picked him up and tossed him just a few feet in the air he seemed to rotate effortlessly. His ankle wobbled when he landed as Anakin missed the catch again, holding him under the armpits as he nearly fell on top of him. He righted himself and then adjusted Anakin’s posture before turning to Aayla and explaining something about the landing while gesturing to the outside of her left blade. He then set them up to go again.

After about fifteen more minutes and a few successful lifts, they seemed to have decided it was time to wrap it up for now. They exited the ice on the same side as the others which surprised Cody for a second before he realised Secura and Skywalker’s things were on the seats along with their stuff. He returned to being surprised when Obi-Wan sat down in the seat next to his, sighing lightly and wiping his blades off before leaning down to unlace his boots. Rex and Fives crowded Anakin as he picked up his bag.

“Took you long enough.”

“Haha yeah, I’m starving and it’s your fault.”

“I’m sorry Fives, pizzas on me when we get back.” Anakin replied, clearly understanding what he had been angling for. Next to him, Obi-Wan sighed again and shook his head a little, having heard reports from Rex of the lack of actual cooking that occurred in that flat Cody could guess that it was a sigh of disappointment and perhaps concern.

“I not even sure I can make it back,” Fives continued. “I think we’re going to have to stop somewhere.”

Anakin surveyed the group, “How about we all go get dinner somewhere then?” he offered. There were a few nods and an “Alright!” from Hardcase. Obi-Wan looked across at Cody briefly before turning to Anakin.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He said.

“You coming too Codes?” Rex asked. Cody glanced sideways at Obi-Wan.

“Alright.”

“Yeah!!” Fives cheered, clapping Rex and Anakin on the back. “Night out with Aayla and the boys!” He turned to Kenobi. “And you.” Anakin winced but Obi-Wan just laughed it off.

“I left my stuff in the locker room, I’ll go get it and meet you outside.” He stood up and padded off in his socks, carrying his skates in one hand.

“I don’t know how you got me in with this crowd again.” Bly said, turning to Aayla who just jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

“It’s because you love us.” Waxer said.

“It’ll be nice.” Anakin added, slapping him on the shoulder as he walked towards the exit, shoving his skates, hastily cleaned and now in their soakers, into his bag as he went.

He wouldn’t quite call it a restaurant but it was halfway between that and a bar. It was in walking distance of the rink though Obi hadn’t noticed it before. Rex was greeted by a man behind the bar and the group headed, without hesitating, to a long table in the corner. There were NHL reruns playing on the three TV screens dotted around the room. Obi-Wan suspected that this was somewhat of an old haunt for “Aayla and the boys”. He wondered if she was a bad influence on Anakin, or maybe even Cody’s team.

Without even thinking, he headed for a chair at the end of the table where he could sit with his back to the wall, almost tucked in the corner. It wasn’t until he sat down that he realised Cody had stopped right next to the seat, faltering in his step as if Obi had done something unexpected. Obi-Wan moved hastily to stand again.

“I’m sorry, I can sit in another-”He was cut off.

“No, it’s alright, I just wasn’t- no, it’s fine.” He backed around the other end of the table. The two sat across from them in uncomfortable silence.

Rex returned to the table with jugs of rather cheap smelling beer and passed some glasses around. Most of them ordered food, Obi-Wan did not. He just sort of sat there listening to the conversations being thrown across the table and eyeing Cody with what was probably an impolite amount of curiosity.

Cody himself was trying his best to avoid Kenobi’s eye contact. He swirled the remainder of his drink in his glass and gazed at it intently, but he could tell Kenobi was watching him. Eventually he looked up and inevitably met his gaze, at which Obi-Wan seemed to glance away for a split second as if shocked at the movement. Cody took another gulp of his drink and set the glass on the table, leaning forward on his elbows with his forearms resting on the table in a semi-crossed state.

“That looked quite impressive you know?” he said, truthfully, having given up on trying to think of a better conversation starter.

“I’m sorry?” He looked shocked again.

“the uh, spinny thing you did, with Skywalker, I mean, Aayla started to get it but when you did it it looked sort of, effortless, like you were flying or something.” He was rambling, half because it was out of his control and half because he hoped Kenobi would forget he said “spinny thing”.

“Well, that’s very kind of you to say…” Was he blushing a little? Maybe it was just a result of his pale complexion and the warmth inside the pub. “but I didn’t exactly land the, _spinny thing_ , did I?” He hadn’t forgotten, and a small twitch of his upper lip indicated that he probably will not be forgetting anytime soon. Cody shrugged.

“I guess not, he did drop you though.”

Obi-Wan smiled faintly.

“He did, but it was only one rotation, I should have been able to land it whether I was expecting assistance or not.”

Cody wondered if the man had ever accepted a compliment in his life.

“Though I don’t know why I was expecting assistance… I should have been able to come to a different conclusion based on the past evidence” he added with a small laugh. Cody chuckled too.

“How would you get more than one rotation on something like that though?”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in amusement and took a small sip from his glass before saying quite bluntly.

“Your partner throws you higher.”

To Cody’s surprise, this drew a short bark of laughter from him. Kenobi just looked indignant.

“I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh no, I believe you.” he managed to get out between a few more hiccupy chuckles before he calmed down. “You seem to know your way around pairs… things.” Cody’s wording seemed to insult him a little.

“I should hopes so, I did compete professionally in that division for quite few years.” 

“Is that so?” Cody teased, though he already knew. He’d seen the photos of Obi-Wan and his old partner, a woman with a complexion even paler than him who, despite clearly being an incredible athlete, looked as if she could be blown away by the slightest breeze, hanging in the lobby amongst all the other stars and a few old team portraits. “Even then I imagine it was you who did most of the lifting, and not the other way around.”

“I guess so yes, most of the time.” He looked sheepish for some reason but then a mischievous twinkle returned to his eye and he said. “I must say, you seem to know your way around hockey, ah, things.” Cody snorted. Obi-Wan passed it off. “I’m serious, from what I saw today no one could catch you. I’d even say it looked, quite impressive”

Cody could feel heat rising in his cheeks. The last thing he’d expected from a casual conversation with quiet, polite and serious Kenobi was this constant teasing. It was nice to actually be talking properly though. He was becoming quite invested in Obi-Wan’s personality as well as his appearance, in which he had been interested in for quite some time, from afar. The first weekend when they had been stuck outside together had been almost overwhelming.

“I must ask, if you don’t mind, why you don’t play anymore.” Obi-wan drew his attention again. “I mean, you’re still quite young and clearly um, talented, and I remember you used to play, back when Bly was coaching, and I was just wondering why you stopped.”

Ah.

Cody only had a split second to think, he remembers I used to play? Before he felt his brain enter its defensive mode. He shrugged.

“Things just, came up.” Obi-Wan tried to hide it but he had definitely winced at the change in his tone. Not wanting the conversation to end on that note, and before obi-wan could apologise for asking, Cody asked in turn.

“What about you? Why did you retire?”

“Well I suppose things just, came up.” He replied distantly. There was no malice in his voice so despite the repetition of his words, Cody couldn’t tell if it was meant to be a jab at him or not.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. It seemed to be a pattern that was emerging.

The others’ food was brought to the table and it only took a few seconds for Rex to look down at them and say.

“Hey codes, d’jou order anything?”

Cody just shook his head. “I’m fine Rex, I wasn’t hungry.”

For some reason, Skywalker chose this moment to snort, and then cough uncomfortably as some food made its way up the back of his nose.

“Now where have I heard that before?” Confused, Cody followed his gaze and finally realised Obi-Wan had not ordered any food either.

“I ate on the way to the rink Anakin” he was looking frustrated, like this was a reoccurring situation.

Rex and Anakin shared a look along the lines of “is he always like that?” about each other’s respective friends.

“Here,” a stack of plates that sounded like Fives said. “stop being difficult and take this.” The pile of food sprouted an arm, offering them a rather large bowl of chips that was definitely meant for sharing and not as a side dish as Fives seemed to have intended. “I ordered too much anyway.”

When neither of them reached to take it from him Echo grabbed it and shoved it between them. The chips looked good, they were golden and crispy with a light sprinkling of herbs, they smelt good too and Cody realised that he actually was hungry.

Both of them seemed to reach that conclusion at the same time as the practically punched each other’s hands as they reached towards the bowl. There was some awkward laughter before Cody finally took the first chip.

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the night but their silence was finally comfortable again. They finished the bowl quite quickly, and seeing the others (Fives and Hardcase) hadn’t finished and showed no signs of slowing, Kenobi, or, obi-wan maybe, ordered another. It probably wasn’t the healthiest meal, but Anakin had been right, it was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate Obi-Wan and Anakin's friendship in this fic to the twelve year old who likes to bother me, may you also become a menace to zambonis everywhere.

The next week or so went on the same. There were no problems with the kids classes but nothing remarkable was happening either. Cody’s main focus was on team practice, the start of their division’s playoffs was just around the corner.

Overall there wasn’t much to work on other than staying in practice and in shape. At an individual level everyone had their challenges but that was always going to be the case. Tup was working on footwork, they’d had a fall last season that resulted in a head injury bad enough to have them off the ice for 2 months. Echo was still struggling to trust himself in things like putting his full weight behind a check. Cody had tried to practice it with him but the fact that he hardly ever wore body armour didn’t help the situation. Eventually, pairing him up with Hardcase seemed to be the solution, he was the sort of player it was impossible to face half heartedly, plus, for a goalie he was definitely fast and hard to catch. His final wise and coachly strategy for this season was, much to their dismay, splitting up the pairs that were Rex and Fives and Boil and Waxer. Both were inseparable and in complete sync with each other which wasn’t a strength Cody wanted to take away from the team’s play but they all needed to be able to stand on their own as well, he made a point of separating them in practice games. It was an added bonus that watching rex and fives play against each other was a rarity he enjoyed quite a lot. He had known the brothers since highschool, they had always been competitive but they hardly ever actually competed.

Occasionally, Rex and Fives were unable to shake Boba before practice and it was impossible to stop him joining in. His favourite pastime, besides hockey, was complaining to Cody about how unfair it was that he couldn’t be on a “real” team. Boba’s junior league team were the reining champions but that wasn’t enough for him and he thought his teammates were all “stupid” something he had made quite clear by punching some of them. For Rex’s sake, Cody had tried a few times to talk to Boba about the importance of trust between teammates but that sentiment had been long abandoned. Boba’s antics weren’t really his problem anyway. Once, Waxer’s daughter Numa even made an appearance as her mum was away and couldn’t look after her that week. They hadn’t gotten much real practice for the first half of their time that day as the whole team had been too busy fawning over her, especially boil, and Cody had given in and let it happen. They got her some unbelievably small hire skates and tried to teach her how to skate but she was rather uncoordinated. Eventually she had tired out and Cody convinced them to return to drills while he watched over her as she napped in the box.

Rex had recently found himself a new hobby.

“That was quite the trick shot Codes.” He said as they sat on one of the benches in the middle of the locker rooms, though he was smiling a little too much to simply be paying his friend a complement. “Honestly I wouldn’t have thought even you could get it in on that angle, Hardcase ready to break the ice with his body to stop it or not. Everyone likes it when you join in you know, you should play with us more often, you’re part of the team too. Plus, maybe if you keep it up Kenobi will be around to see it again.” He finished with a smirk.

There it was. Cody just groaned and dropped his head into his palms, having no equipment to pack up to busy himself with.

“Shut up, it’s not- no.” Was all he could manage, he was getting very tired of this.

“But it could be, think about it Codes, in just over month your relationship with him has developed from distant staring to voluntary eye contact and even _talking._ For you that’s got to be like, 9th base, it’s promising.”

Boil was peering at them curiously.

“It’d be good for you, you don’t even have any friends outside of hockey.”

“…Hunter-”

Rex shook his head solemnly “As much as I hate to say it, field hockey is still hockey.”

“Are we talking about Cody and that figure skater he’s been eyeing for years?” Boil had teleported to hover above them. “I wasn’t aware he even knew he existed.”

Cody was about to say something along the lines of _“actually he told me he remembered that I used to play”_ but he didn’t want to give them any sort of victory.

“We’re taking the kids classes on the same mornings as him now, and he came to dinner with the rest of us the other night.”

“What?? Why would he do that???” Boil was wide eyed and Cody decided it was time to get out of this.

“Mutual friends.” he said, standing up and heading for the door. “I’ll see you Saturday Rex.” He pointedly ignored the cries in response as he left the room.

He knew, deep down, what Rex really meant was “It was no fun when you just thought he was pretty and didn’t do anything about it for years and now you’re giving me material to work with so please don’t stop.” But he couldn’t help thinking about the point he made. There was no harm in at least _befriending_ Kenobi and maybe he was right, maybe it would be a good thing, he seemed nice enough. Maybe he should do something for himself for once.

Obi-Wan wished every year that they would reschedule the morning sessions on Fridays. He’d even asked Mace about it directly, but obviously now wasn’t the time, they needed all the public opening hours they could get. Even still, they managed to drag the weekend out to a tiring, brakeless slab of skating. Just one sleep in to break it up before taking 20 hyper kids at 6am would be nice. Despite his frustrations however, Friday morning freeskates we always enjoyable and the easiest to get lost in.

Everyone came on Fridays, which now included the new additions of Gungi and Katooni. Even Padmé was around despite not working that day, her excuse was the speed team practice at midday but she was arriving earlier and earlier as of late and definitely not joining Anakin for coffee at the small café down the street shortly after he was finished. Obi-Wan didn’t mind though, she was good company and made for interesting conversation, even if her presence left Anakin even more distracted than usual. Aayla usually managed to slap him out of it anyway, sometimes literally, so Obi-Wan didn’t have to.

He leant back on the barrier, half watching Aayla and Anakin run though a footwork pattern, but most just soaking in the scene before him. Behind him, he could hear Padmé in the stalls, typing furiously on her laptop, probably uni work. Mace had the new kids practicing simple stroking patterns as a pair at one end. Mace’s older student, a little upstart called Lux who was around Ahsoka’s age and who obi-wan, a man who tried his best to view everyone favourably, wasn’t too fond of, was practicing on his own a little way from them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a decent skater, but the boy definitely wasn’t as good as he thought he was, confidence was one thing but this kid just straight up thought he was better than you, and he had a habit of interrupting conversations and overstaying his welcome around people, especially Ahsoka. Just as he thought of Ahsoka, an echoing sound somewhere between a thump and a slap, followed by a bark of laughter from Anakin and an annoyed grunt from Aayla as he stopped suddenly and she nearly tripped over his feet, drew his attention to the skaters down the opposite end. Two figures were sprawled on the ice in an undignified manner and they were both laughing.

Ahsoka and Barriss had evidently crashed into each other while practicing. The Undulis had returned to the rink a little after classes went back and Anakin had made his inevitable comment about how good it was that Ahsoka had such a close friend of her own age to skate with rather than him and Rex, which he always responded to with a polite but warm smile and said nothing more. Their coaches were looking on from their respective sides as the two clambered up, gripping at each other for support and giggling their apologies. No one seemed hurt. Luminara looked disappointed, Yoda, more amused, though they both scolded their students. Ahsoka seemed to wave it off but Barriss bowed her head, Obi-Wan felt a little bad for her, he knew what it was like to have a parent as a coach.

About half an hour later, the kids all left for school and everyone else cleared the ice. Padmé had finished whatever she had been writing and called over to Anakin, again, the Zamboni had been saved. Obi-Wan didn’t have a shift until the afternoon so he decided to indulge in a proper session in the gym to cool down, and also to warm up. It was amazing that after all these years his body still seemed resist the idea of tolerating the cold. He often wore an extra pair of leggings under his pants as well as his puffer jacket and scarf and still Anakin never failed to comment on how, in contrast to his hair, his face and hands nearly always appeared a pale shade of blue.

He had been fairly sure he had followed everyone’s movements since they left the ice so when he opened the door to the small room and a dull buzzing, quick footfalls and heavy breathing drew his attention to a figure on the treadmill in the corner he was rather surprised. He was even more surprised when he realised it was Cody with his back to him, in shorts and trainers and a very worn out white tank top that was lacking in opacity. The backs of his shoulders and calves glistened with sweat, he didn’t seem to have noticed the door open. Obi-Wan wondered when and how he had got here.

“Hello there.”

Cody was lucky he hadn’t jumped at the unexpected greeting or he might have lost his footing and ended up slamming his chin into the belt of the treadmill. He turned tugged an earbud from his ear and turned his head, slowing himself to a jog, to see who had interrupted him. It was Obi-Wan. Oh.

He knew the ice was for coaches and students at the moment and that Kenobi would be there but he’d simply been hoping to slip into the gym for a bit and then get away again.

“I hope you don’t mind if I um…” he gestured to the mats on the floor.

“What? Oh, no, of course not.” Cody stumbled out and Obi-Wan gave him a small smile in thanks and pulled the pale yellow scarf from around his neck and began to shrug off his jacket. Cody replaced the earbud and ramped up his speed again, determined not to let his eyes linger on the skin tight black shirt, highlighted with silver embellishments. He’d seen it before, many times, when Obi-Wan wasn’t teaching and overheated as he got lost in his own practice. But only briefly, and from a distance, right before he left the ice as the hockey and freeskate timetables swapped over. But there was something different about watching it stretch along his back as he rolled is shoulders out, relaxing his posture and taking a few deep breaths before dropping to the mats.

Cody’s mind split in two. Both sides were screaming at him to finish his run now. But one wanted to sit down on the benches and to talk to (and maybe also watch) obiwan as he stretched, they were together, alone, and he had decided he wanted to get to know the man after all. He had been hoping he might like to come to the team’s first game of the season, Skywalker always came so it wouldn’t be too much of an outlandish invitation. While the other urged him to approach later, amongst friends, and while he was wearing a looser shirt. So, despite Cody’s decision to _“do something for himself”_ it ended up being Obi-Wan who reached out first.

Cody had just decided to get out of there and speak to Kenobi tomorrow morning and was stuffing his towel and water bottle into his bag when he heard a stifled cry from the other side of the room. Kenobi was sitting in a perfect middle splits but his hands were clutching at his lower back and his teeth were bared in a grimace of discomfort.

“You ok?” Cody asked without thinking.

“Ceah” But the lighter framed man hissed, in contradiction to his statement. “I just haven’t been too diligent in my off ice routine as of late I’m afraid.” He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his neck as if attempting to loosen his spine. “Don’t tell Anakin though.” He huffed and Cody laughed a little awkwardly in response.

“Ok, well, try not to hurt yourself.” He said, lifting the bag to his shoulder.

“That’s the idea.” Obi-Wan replied, followed by “Actually, Cody?” Cody froze with his hand hovering above the doorhandle. When he turned around Obi-Wan was soddenly sporting a sheepish look.

“Yeah?”

“Well I uh, if you wouldn’t mind…” He paused for a second. “Do you think you could help me with this?”

“What?” Cody kicked himself as he blurted it out. Obi-Wan just looked more uncertain.

“It’s alright if you can’t I just, getting a deeper stretch out of this will probably help me get back on track, plus, I’d like to avoid injury and my neglect has left my muscles a bit strained-” He rubbed the back of his neck as he rambled.

“Ok.” Now there were to mini hims, beating up a third inside his head, but his stomach, which had been in a firm knot since Obi-Wan’s unexpected appearance, did a rather pleasant flip when the other man beamed at him.

“Thank you, really.” He said, gesturing for Cody to sit behind him.

“No problem” Cody mumbled as he dropped his bag and knelt down, he just had to go with this now.

Obi-Wan swivelled his torso and reached out for his left foot, bringing his head down to his knee.

“If you could just push me a little further.” Cody placed his hands on the small of his back and pressed lightly, before pushing a little harder when he was met with no resistance. The fabric of the black shirt was silky.

“Normally I’d get Anakin to do this,” His voice was muffled by his thigh. “or Mace.” Judging by the way he said it Cody guessed it had been a while since Mace Windu had helped him stretch. He pushed up and Cody sat back as he positioned himself over his other leg. This time Cody didn’t hold back and pressed hard right away. There was a loud crack and his brain, which had been numbly silent since he had first touched Obi-Wan screamed _“YOU BROKE HIM”_. But Obi-Wan just let out a small sigh.

When he sat back up again he turned to Cody and patted the mats in front of him. Cody shuffled around to face him as Obi-Wan moved his legs into a wide V and motioned for Cody to do the same. With their feet touching Obi-Wan reached forwards.

“Pull my arms.” he said plainly and Cody grabbed the underside of his forearms and began to lean backwards.

“So,” Obi-Wan spoke into the mats as if he and Cody were simply chatting in the foyer. “How’s the team?” Cody had to let out a small laugh before he could reply.

“Pretty good.” He said, and he meant it.

“Has my menace of a pupil crashed anymore of your practices?”

“Fortunately not.” Cody laughed again. “Though he couldn’t be any more disruptive than Boba” He added.

“Boba?”

“Rex’s younger brother.”

“I thought that was Fives.”

“Rex’s younger, younger brother. He’s twelve, loves showing up unannounced.”

“Ah. I remember when Anakin was twelve…” he said, a bit quieter.

“Have you been his coach for that long?” Cody asked, a little bewildered by the idea, he must have been as young as Skywalker was now. It was Obi-Wan’s turn to laugh.

“Heavens no, Mace was his coach back then.” That made more sense, Mace was old enough for that to be true. “I was still competing too. No, he just took a shine to me, and Mace was more than happy to let him bother me rather than him.”

“Ah.” There was a silence, but for the first time, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Cody realised he should probably take advantage of the chance he had attempted to avoid but had been given anyway.

“Actually, our first game is next weekend, I was wondering if you would like to come.” He maintained a steady voice but he could feel his chest tightening a little. “All the boys are really on their A game,” He continued. “and we could get you in for free, or at least I think we could, Rex always seems to manage it for his… friends.” Smooth.

Obi-Wan laughed again.

“Anakin’s been trying to get me to go for one of those for years.”

“I wondered as much.” He said, trying to sound casual but his throat was tightening in anticipation as Kenobi prolonged his answer. “So, will you come?”

Obi-Wan strained his neck a little to look up at Cody from his current position. 

“I’d love too.”


	4. some silly drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of the best photos I've ever taken of my friends but it's this au 
> 
> \- Anakin "helping" Obi-Wan stretch (as mentioned last chapter)  
> \- Mace and his disciples  
> \- the girls!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi has a big ol thinky thonk. 
> 
> This chapter is quite short an was originally just a piece of another but I thought it was better on its own. I had a rough time writing this bit and any thoughts on it would be helpful.

Obi-Wan felt a little giddy when he left the rink around midday but he passed it off as endorphins. When it began to affect his concentration he asked one of the kids on shift with him if they’d like to take the register for a while and made his way outback. As he unboxed the new stock he focused his efforts on his breathing, something he had been taught to do to calm his nerves before a competition. Keeping his eyes open just enough to not drop anything or trip over a box, he consciously began to relax his muscles, multi tasking to quiet his mind. But as his body loosened up thoughts continued to flick around in his head, about everything and also nothing in particular, at a rate that made his stomach feel rather sick. Then he noticed he’d let his breathing go again.

It had been a long time since he had had to consciously run through this, let alone since he had struggled with it. What had happened to suddenly send him back so many years?

Upon overthinking a task designed to reduce overthinking he felt panic creep into the back of his mind and he was scared of, something.

Putting his box cutter down on the pallet tray now void of boxes, he sat down and took a few more deep breaths, and then some more, no longer trying to stop his mind but to simply ignore it, he was not in the right environment to work through whatever it was right now, and he was on the clock.

After a rather disjointed afternoon, the dizziness had replaced itself with a feeling of being quite rattled.

Now in the comfort of his small apartment he figured it was a better time than any to figure out what the problem was. If he didn’t, he knew from experience that he would have a restless night and be on edge for even longer.

He made himself a cup of earl grey, intending it to be comforting but not a distraction, and settled into his customary, cross legged position on the small sofa bed, currently in sofa form, across the room from his kitchen.

In his mind he could hear Anakin, at a much younger age, mocking him for perching on his seats _“like a bird”_ when he would settle himself before competition. The insecurities teens can place in the mind of a grown adult will never fail to impress him. But that issue was soon settled when he caught Anakin attempting something similar to calm himself down and Obi-Wan had ended up helping him practice it.

Keeping his eyes closed he inhaled through his nose deeply, taking in the smell of his tea as well as air, before taking a slow sip. Carefully he began to focus on his feelings.

Right now, he was shaken, and rather fatigued. This was a result of spending half the day on high alert, wearing out his body and using a lot of energy. In order to get that out of his system he would have to find out the cause of it. Often it came through not addressing a worry, allowing it to play on his mind, sometimes even without realising it existed. He traced his memory looking for a trigger that may reveal his problem. What he found, was Cody.

Cody was a new and unknown element in his routine but he wasn’t quite sure why he’d be worried about him. He ran through his known hangups, trying to apply one to Cody to make it make sense. In the end, he is just wandering aimlessly in his head, thinking about Cody.

Cody has become a friend, he thinks, hopes? In the last month. Obi-Wan doesn’t know much about Cody, still. He knows he has been Rex’s best friend all his life, he knows he played hockey, remembers seeing him in body armour a different colour to the rest of the team’s, predominantly white but adorned with fine orange stripes rather than blue. He also knows he doesn’t talk much but is still pleasant to be around and that he invited Obi-Wan, personally, to his team’s first game.

There’s something about that last bit that makes his upper body tense and his breathing slightly shallower. The dregs of his tea are cold in his hands by now and the chill spreads up his arms and through his body. He had no doubt he would ever have not been welcome at a game, but it wasn’t like he was close with the team, or even Cody (that bit stings a little). Anakin always went but he was Rex’s second, maybe third best friend. For some reason he began to search his memories for evidence of an ulterior motive. He found nothing and chided himself for being paranoid, there was no reason to be defensive about this. So why was he?

The second he asked that question he received an answer. He wasn’t scared that there was an ulterior motive, he was scared that there might not be. He doesn’t know much about Cody, but maybe he wants to. For a second his heart sped up. But then he remembered Cody’s face when he had asked him to help him stretch. Why had he done that? A voice in the back of his mind hissed _“you know why”_. Instead, he set his empty mug on the kitchen counter.

He was going to have a shower and he was going to sleep.

Despite his efforts to avoid it, Obi-Wan had a restless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one with not much plot, sorry for the delay I am really busy. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The first time I thought of a clone wars skating au, the clones were absolutely going to be a rare, predominantly male, synchro team.

The small notice advertising the 501st’s first game of the season told him it would occur on Sunday evening at 6 and was to be held on the home ice of the opposition. Obi-Wan often wondered what had led to the team’s strange choice of name, he had never heard of another hockey team that simply went by a number, but it had been that 501st for as long as he could remember. He supposed it was something military related, given the small circular motif set behind a small fighter plane that was their emblem. Still, he had no idea what it meant.

He watched as the sheet of paper stuck on the glass wall between the lobby and the rink attracted the attention of parents and kids as it was intended too. Judging by the amount of pointing and bouncing he supposed they could expect a young crowd tonight.

“Rex has been trying to get the kids excited for the game for a few weeks now, guess it worked.” Cody had finished dragging the mini nets onto the ice and sat next to him at some point. Did Cody often sit with him in the mornings? He couldn’t remember.

“He said he was trying to help them grow their passion for the sport, but I think he just wants a crowd of tiny adoring fans.” He continued.

This was casual conversation. Why was he making casual conversation? He hadn’t done that before. More importantly, why was it freaking him out? It was yesterday, it was last night. He’d been overfriendly and he’d got something into his head and now he was trying to read into something as simple as small talk. Cody was finally coming out of his shell around him and now he couldn’t control himself.

“Yes, I suppose it did.” His mouth caught up with the conversation before his brain did.

“What?”

Obi-Wan flinched. A mouth did not work as well as a brain.

“I mean I suppose it worked.”

“Oh, yes.”

If he hadn’t been sitting right next to Cody he might have actually grimaced. Cody looked like he felt the same and Obi was beginning to feel a cold mass in his stomach that seemed to suggest might regret even coming over here and talking to him. The silence that had settled between them, which he noticed with disappointment had returned to the uncomfortable norm, was mercifully broken by Mace calling all the kids over to the ice for their classes.

Obi-Wan was holding himself a little stiffly. If Cody, who’d known him for just a month, could see it this from across the ice it was no wonder Skywalker was eyeing him suspiciously. Windu didn’t seemed to have noticed but then again he was excruciatingly stoic in all situations, and, Cody suspected, he probably wasn’t the type to pester as Anakin was now.

Obi-Wan brushed him off again as the pair stood behind the group of sparkly and/or brightly coloured children they were instructing. They were all travelling in a circle and occasionally flipping from front to back over one foot as their coaches watched. A girl in a bright green helmet, decorated with rubber spikes that made up a sort of Mohawk on it, lost her balance and fell with a yelp, quickly creating a small pileup before the rest stopped in their tracks. Obi-Wan escaped from his student’s gaze to disentangle the three kids and help them to their feet. It was an endearing sight for a minute before Kenobi glanced his way, he gave him a small smile but couldn’t hide how he instantly stiffened again, turning back around.

That cemented the last little dregs of doubt to a spot in the back of his skull where they sat heavily. Cody wasn’t a people person and any people who knew him personally could attest to that. But he could read a signal like that. He was suddenly struck with how foolish it had been to even hope, whatever he had been hoping. He didn’t know Obi-Wan well, he’d forgotten how many of his interactions with him had been one sided over the last few years, forgotten that they were co-workers who didn’t even really work together, forgotten that they weren’t friends. They didn’t even have mutual friends but more like friends of friends. And now, any hope of being friends was gone, because Obi-Wan had realised what Cody had been trying to hide, and he wasn’t interested.

“Any particular reason you’re trying to set those skaters on fire with your laser vision grumpy man?” a voice interrupted his thoughts followed by a few small laughs that were more short and hysterical barks than giggles. There were fifteen small children and one large child watching him in amusement and expectation.

Oh yeah.

Again, the ice cleared, again Skywalker made a desperate scramble to the Zamboni, again, Windu was already sitting atop it when he rolled the doors up, but this time Cody was taking quite a while to put all the equipment back in the store room properly. Rex, who had left to go catch up with Skywalker and Tano while he could, stuck his head back in the door as Cody was inspecting some dents in the goal frame.

“Those things are older than Coach Yoda Codes, there’s no point trying to fix them.” Cody just grunted. “Why are you hiding in here? It isn’t because of…” his tone switched to cruel amusement as he stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him. “It is!”

Rex was preparing to tease him to death right where he stood so Cody shot him what was supposed to be a withering glare. It clearly didn’t come out as intended because Rex’s features softened and he almost looked sympathetic. That was significantly worse.

“Okay.” He said quietly. “How about we get out of here, you’ve gotta rest before tomorrow anyway- fine, _we all_ have to rest before tomorrow.”

All of a sudden he couldn’t be angry, or snide, so he just nodded. That sounded like a good idea, the leaving part at least. Rex was looking infinitely more concerned by the second so Cody lead the way out of the store room.

Rex picked his duffle bag up off a bench near the door and handed Cody his as they made their way through the small crowd across the room. There were a few early clusters of guests with hire skates as well as some kids left over from classes. Windu and Yoda were deep in conversation, which was impressive on Windu’s part as Yoda’s strange dialect of English with Russian sentence structure was hard to understand even in its simplest forms, and Skywalker and Amidala were nowhere to be found. Tano and Kenobi stood by the glass doors, making for one last little obstacle between Cody and a denial nap and/or workout.

Cody went for the classic half smile and nod as they approached and was almost out the door when Rex slapped Tano in the shoulder.

“See ya Snippy.”

“Bye Rexter.” She smiled as Rex made his way past Cody. But when Obi-Wan had smiled fondly to himself as he watched their little interaction, Cody had stopped in his tracks.

“You’re still coming tomorrow right?” It fell out of his mind and into his mouth and then out of said mouth before he could catch it. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to him.

“Of course.” He said, looking a little confused but his smile widening as Cody’s heartbeat sped up, not good.

“Alright” He didn’t know what he was doing. “I’ll see you then… then.”

Cody then did all but an about face and practically marched through the lobby as every single noise in the world seemed to be pummelling his ears. He was infinitely grateful when he heard Ahsoka pipe up. “Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow? Where are you going?” he hoped that leaving the other man at the mercy of an enthusiastic and inquisitive teenager would prevent him from properly analysing whatever just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game! 
> 
> Once again, sorry for slow updates, also this is very Obi centric but I promise there'll be more Cody soon. 
> 
> :)

Obi-Wan lamented his overconfidence. After years of meticulously studying the ins and outs of social interaction, a necessity for survival he only learned later in life was unusual, he even had himself fooled sometimes. His practiced responses, flowcharts of possible dialogue and their likely outcomes and carefully curated references on the subtler human expressions and what they could mean, almost made him think it came naturally. Unfortunately it only took one person to not follow the rules and he was floundering again. And somehow, it had taken him this long to notice that in that case he had a problem where Cody was concerned.

He must have been more out of it than he thought, stressed, perhaps, or distracted by something else… for it to not set alarm bells off in his brain instantly like it usually did when he encountered someone that was going to be a problem. But Cody hadn’t seemed like he was going to be a problem. Until now.

In all honesty it was Obi-Wan that was the problem, he knew this. That wasn’t always the case, sometimes there were people that didin’t seem to feel at all, or those who’d lie straight to your face, but Cody wasn’t like that, Obi-Wan just simply couldn’t read him. And because of this, he’d slipped up, multiple times. First he’d let himself be over friendly, follow his whims without thinking, and then, in an attempt to smooth over any bumps that might have caused he had pushed Cody away, resulting in Cody seemingly abandoning any attempt to be friendly at all.

And then he’d gone an asked whether Obi was still coming tomorrow, _tonight_ , still holding good to the invitation he had accepted the morning before, and there it was again, an unexpected turn in Cody’s mind. As sudden and smooth as if he had lifted his weight from his heel and flipped over the rocker of a blade, that left him even more confused.

As soon as Ahsoka had gotten out of him that he would be attending the match she told Anakin, who’s eyes widened in disbelief as he asked “What in the world made you change your mind old man?”

Come midday on Sunday Padmé was also coming as well as Aayla and Bly (though that was expected) and Ahsoka had somehow invited herself and Barriss. So it was going to be a quadruple date, triple date, he corrected himself, with a seventh wheel. Either way it was going to be a memorable night and Obi had heard tell of an after game party at Anakin, Rex and Fives’s flat.

However he did have a sneaking suspicion that with such a large group they weren’t going to get away with getting in without tickets like Cody had suggested.

Obi-Wan soon learned that there was a distinct smell to a rink hosting a hockey game. There was the smell of ice, which shouldn’t really have a smell but it did, the smell of sweat, which could be expected in a sporting facility, the smell of chips, and the faint smell of beer that had been chilled thoroughly to mask its taste. 

Anakin insisted on giving Padmé a lift on his beloved bike, R2 (he never did tell Obi the fate of R1) and Obi-Wan had been roped into picking up and transporting Barriss and Ahsoka, after a short discussion with coach Unduli and Ahsoka’s foster father, one Mr. Koon, an older gentleman Obi-Wan seriously considered contacting again, if simply to swap pleasantries, he had a feeling a combination of he and Amidala would make rather interesting company. Unlike this crowd. It wasn’t that he disliked hockey types. Obviously there was a certain animosity between the two groups and he was aware that figure skaters often fell in to the feeling of superiority, what with theirs being the more refined sport. But mostly he just found it all overwhelming.

This arena had two rinks and was much larger than theirs. The rink hosting the game was surrounded by a large, heavy curtain that was no doubt to shield it from the general public. As he had suspected they had had to pay for tickets, though Rex had pulled a few strings and got them discounts for food. Once they walked behind the curtain they could see that the stands ran almost all the way up to the top of the wall on the far side, and were bustling with people. He spotted a lot more grey and white among the crowd than white and blue though there were a number of familiar kids from yesterday morning and if their current energy levels were anything to go by the 501st would be getting plenty of cheers. Next to him Ahsoka piped up.

“They’re playing the Wolves?” she asked, a little excitedly. Obi-Wan looked up the screen that would soon display the scoreboard, it did indeed say Wolves. “Why didn’t rex tell me? I could have told my- Plo, he would have loved to come.” Hit with another example of his natural lack of people skills, Obi-Wan began to re asses his first impression of the old man. Some of his shock must have seeped thought to his features.

“Their captain is sort of my foster brother.” Ahsoka explained. “Obviously he was long gone before I showed up but they kept in touch.”

Anakin had decided to go abuse his power with the snack discounts and the rest of them made their way up to some seats in one of the middle rows. Padmé was wearing mostly black with a striped 501st scarf Anakin had leant her (he seemed to have an infinite supply of scarves, beanies and jerseys though he probably took them from Rex’s room). Ahsoka was adamant that her hair was enough in the way of supporting the team and Barriss seemed to have agreed with the sentiment of her uh, friend, abandoning her usual green themed outfits for one that went nicely with a light blue hijab rather than her regular black. Obi-Wan had simply rugged up as much as possible, if he got cold skating, he practically froze sitting still.

Bly and Aayla arrived, they didn’t seem to have paid but Bly probably had some old tricks, and friends, up his sleeve, and Anakin returned with a mountain of chips and onion rings, some beer for himself, and what was probably supposed to be champagne in a plastic mockery of a wine glass for Padmé. Ahsoka took one of the onion rings before he could even sit down.

Though the players weren’t even on the ice yet there was loud music blasting from the speakers above them. From their high up position Obi-Wan could see the box he assumed the 501st and Cody would occupy. Sitting directly behind it were a few people who were probably family members. There was a woman with an impatient looking four year old in her lap with her hair in pigtails adorned with one white and one blue ribbon. Next to her was a surly looking boy with curly hair who could have been anywhere between ten and thirteen, though Obi-Wan guessed he was twelve and this was Boba. He noticed with amusement that he looked more like Cody than either of his older brothers.   
  


Just as he was seriously considering tainting his pallet with an “onion ring”, the music grew deafeningly louder. The crowd seemed to ripple towards the sunken doors that lead out from under the stands to the boxes. The teams emerged and players spilled out onto the ice, Rex leading the 501st and the other captain, Ahsoka’s brother, leading the Wolves, Cody and the other coach following behind. After about a minute of haphazardly circling the ice and sizing up the other team (though some of the interactions seemed almost friendly in a competitive way), they began to take up specific positions on the ice. Rex and the other captain met in the centre as everyone around him, including Anakin and Ahsoka, began to stamp their feet, those in the front row banging their hands on the glass above the barriers as well, it was almost animalistic though Obi-Wan couldn’t quite bring himself to dislike the atmosphere it created. The thumping grew louder and faster and the music continued until an umpire in a striped shirt dropped the puck onto the ice and the entire crowd practically roared.

After a few second of scrambling, Rex managed to flick the puck out of centre ice to Fives and the game was on. Obi-Wan found himself practically sitting on the edge of his seat. The puck travelled towards the 501st’s goal before quickly being turned around by a player on the other team, it had just made it past the halfway line when it was back in the hands of a player in blue. Again the Wolves snagged it and it was flung across the ice where it was caught by another grey player but suddenly Echo came at him from his left, slamming him into the barrier so hard that the puck again flew to Fives. Down in the box Obi-Wan saw Cody pump his fist and shout something inaudible at Echo, he seemed happy with that move. A few of the other players currently on the bench were celebrating too. Unfortunately, a member of the other team threw himself in Five’s way. In an attempt to avoid a collision fives lost his balance and as a result the puck. The man who had jumped in the way of Fives was in fact the other captain and he was now gunning down the middle of the rink, similar to the way Cody had moved to finish that game five weeks ago though in a less agile and decidedly more brutish manner. He made a b-line for the goal and it looked like he might actually score this early on in the game. Until he had made the shot and Hardcase flung himself at the puck, blocking it and sending himself spinning across the ice on his back like a hyperactive turtle. A siren blared, the crowd erupted into cheers and the music started again as everyone on the ice got to their feet and prepared to continue playing.

The action did not die down. In the second quarter there was an impromptu and comically long game of keepings off between Waxer and Boil and every other member of the Wolves. The little girl in the pigtails began to jump up and down restlessly in her mother’s (?) lap as it continued.

Later in the game a player who had recently been subbed on got a hold of the puck and managed to score. Ahsoka and Bariss leapt from their seats as they had for the other points so far but an echo of boos filled the stadium. Next to him, Anakin growled under his breath.

“What was that about?” He asked as the siren sounded and the music which seemed to play every time there was a pause in the game started up again.

“That was Tup” Anakin explained, and Obi-Wan vaguely remembered a young timid looking face he had only glanced a few times, with a teardrop tattoo and wavy black hair longer than shoulder length. “They got in a fight last season, lost their helmet halfway through and ended up hospitalised. The other player got barred from the league, guess they’re still mad about it.”

“I guess they are.” he said grimly as he watched Tup receive several reassuring pats on the back.

The game concluded with a 501st victory, 4 to 3. It had been close and Obi-Wan watched as the whole team piled on top of each other, those in the box leaping over the barrier. Except Rex who pulled Cody into an aggressive hug, nearly dragging him onto the ice. Cody didn’t do anything to reciprocate the affection rex was squeezing the life out of him with but he was beaming. Obi-Wan noticed that this was the third time he had seen him genuinely smile, it was always around his team. Why was he counting?

The woman behind the box hoisted the little girl into her arms as she stood up and tapped on the glass. Cody released himself from Rex and opened the back door for her and she handed him the child. He passed her to Rex, who passed her to Echo, who passed her to Boil who she gave a quick hug before he passed her to Waxer. Waxer lifted her up onto his shoulders and span around a few times while she clang to the top of his head, laughing. It was an endearing sight and even Boba seemed a little less sulky than before.

Not everyone was coming “back to the den” afterwards. (Obi thought “den” was an accurate descriptor for that… abode) Waxer had to take the little girl, who was his daughter, home, the other woman had left shortly after he emerged from the change rooms and a few others had left too. The rest of them continued to mill about in the foyer of the arena. Fives had thrown himself at Anakin, screaming something about a debt he had acquired. Bly was deep in conversation with Boil, Echo and Tup, who was beginning to look a little happier. Aayla was also talking to some players Obi-Wan didn’t recognise. He, Padmé, Ahsoka and Barriss stood separate from the crowd.

Finally Cody arrived, talking with the other captain who was walking beside him.

Out of his helmet and body armour Obi-Wan could see that he was gruff looking, with a sturdy build, his hair was greying a little though he didn’t look much older than Obi himself and he had a glass eye and a scar on the opposite side of his face to Cody that made them look like quite the pair.

“Wolffe!” Ahsoka called out as she bounded towards the older man.

“Ahsoka?” He asked as she threw her arms around him. “What are you doing here?”

“Watching the game of course.” She replied, as if it was obvious.

“Plo’buir?” He asked. Ahsoka just shook her head.

“He would have loved to come, I’m sure, but we didn’t even know you were playing tonight.” Suddenly he looked rather offended, which was a humorous expression for a teenage girl to pull from such a tough looking man.

“You mean you didn’t come to see me?”

“Why would she? You weren’t the one that won were you Wolffy.” Rex, who had followed Wolffe and Cody in, slapped him upside the head playfully. Now Wolffe just looked angry.

“Who are you calling Wolffy?” He growled.

Rex just grinned and said. “You, idiot.” He moved off to talk to Fives, punching Ahsoka in the shoulder lightly, who rolled her eyes as he passed. Cody was watching the little scene, and the whole room, with an amused smirk.

The chatter continued a little longer. Barriss stepped up to Ahsoka and Wolffe and introduced herself. Hardcase knocked a stand of leaflets over. Eventually, Wolffe made his excuses and left and when there were only 501st and friends left in the space someone said. “Right, how about we get out of here?”

There was a general murmur of agreement and movement towards the doors before Echo asked.

“Where’s Fives?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Anakin began to frantically pat down his pockets.

“Fucker stole my keys.”

Padmé ‘s laughter broke the silence.

It was then that they realised Rex was missing too.

“You can get a lift with us if you’d like, Skywalker.” Echo offered, Then his eyes flicked to Padmé. “There’s no room for both of you though.” He added.

Anakin sighed and mumbled something about not needing a lift to his own house.

“It’s okay Anakin, you and Padmé can take my car.” Obi-Wan said, speaking for the first time since the game ended. Anakin looked relieved but then he twisted is expression into dry amusement. “You’ll have to drop Ahsoka and Barriss home first though.”

Under prying eyes, Anakin looked between Padmé, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan before he sighed again and put his hand out for Obi’s keys.

He made his way out the doors with Padmé, Ahsoka and Barriss in tow and everyone else filed out behind them.

Cody walked by Obi-Wan’s side.

“Guess you’re coming with us.” He said.

Out of caution, and a little bit out of instinct, Obi-Wan said nothing and smiled at him. Cody made a move as if he was about to pat him on the back or put an arm around his shoulders before he stopped himself.

On the way through the carpark Obi distracted himself by imagining Fives in Padmé’s rather ornate motorcycle helmet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooooooooo

They had arrived in what was almost a small fleet of mostly SUVs. The unfamiliar red sedan parked among them must be Obi-Wan’s car as Cody watched Skywalker and Amidala make their way towards it, followed by the two kids.

Tano was not so much complaining as presenting well structured arguments as to why she and the other girl (who Cody assumed was her girlfriend?) should be allowed to stick around. Skywalker was simply blankly ignoring her as he walked up to the car and unlocked it manually, Cody wondered if it might have manual windows as well, by the look of it he guessed yes. Beside him, Obi-Wan, ever the negotiator, chimed in.

“I’ve only just met your father Ahsoka and he seems an interesting man, I’d rather not fall out of favour with him yet.” He said with a pleasant smile, before adding. “And I know how Coach Unduli can get.”

The other girl, who had been mostly quiet, laughed a little dryly as she opened the back door on the passenger’s side of his car and climbed in.

He continued to Echo’s car, automatically walking to the passenger side. It was only once he and Echo were seated that he realised he’d left Obi-Wan to climb in the back with Boil and Jesse, two men he did not know and who could both come off curt and intimidating. Being the smallest, the kind man had squeezed into the middle seat and while he was still projecting the same pleasant and relaxed visage, he did look a little uncomfortable.

Fortunately for Obi-Wan, and Cody’s guilt, Jesse was still pumped with adrenaline from the match and was more talkative than usual, asking Obi-Wan what he thought of the game and why he’d never come with Anakin before. Boil remained silent but Cody found the way he was observing everyone in the vehicle quite unnerving. He managed to meet Cody’s eyes every time he glanced over his shoulder, by the time they were nearing the flat his lips were twisted into a perhaps not intentionally cruel smile.

As much as Cody, though he didn’t want to admit it, would like the evening to head in the direction Boil seemed to be suggesting, he could not forget about the sheer awkwardness between him and Obi, he shouldn’t call him that, yesterday morning. Yes, he had still come to the match, but that could have been politeness. Everything about him was polite, except for those few moments, like when he said he would come… but they were gone now and Obi-Wan had become completely detached from Cody and Cody was now absolutely sure it was because he had picked up on his intentions and was not comfortable with them. It was possible, just possible, that he may have come to the game because he still wished to be friendly with Cody but that was the best he could hope for. Cody was met by Boil’s gaze again, he had thought looking through the rear-view mirror would be more discrete.

“whoa”

Echo was the first person to say it.

The scene before them was, unexpected. There were blue and white streamers hanging from the ceiling and two lights splayed colourful pinpricks across the room. Suddenly, something exploded close to the faces of those furthest through the doorway and Cody’s vision was clouded by even more colours.

When he could see again Fives had bounded into the room holding the used husk of a confetti cannon.

“We won!!!”

The chatter rose again and everyone crowded into the room. The flat was spacious for three people but not most of a hockey team plus friends.

“Whoa.” Echo said again, making his way to Fives’s side. “Did you just set this up?”

“Yeah, we didn’t want to do it prematurely in case we, you know, didn’t win. Most of the credit goes to the party king though.”

Rex wrinkled his nose. “I refuse that title.”

“Is that why you stole Anakin’s bike?”

“Yeah, we had to get back early and we figured you could fit two extra people in a car but not five on a bike. Where is he by the way?”

“Well,S it turns out we couldn’t fit two extra people in a car, so he and Amidala had to walk to the nearest bus stop” Echo lied, patting him casually on the shoulder as he walked past towards the kitchen.

Fives’s face had turned a sort of murky grey, though Cody suspected it was out of concern for himself rather than the two poor souls supposably on public transport at that moment, by the time Tup finally told him the truth.

“He’ll still be mad though.” They added helpfully.

Upon further inspection there was also an obscenely large stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table and the kitchen sink was filled with ice and an assortment of bottles and cans, one of which he was offered. When he returned to the living room he saw Obi-Wan had joined Aayla and Bly in the corner. Cody decided not to crowd him, if he didn’t actually want to avoid him completely there would be plenty of chances to talk throughout the night.

There were several loud cheers as Hardcase took out a pocket knife and stabbed the middle of a can, beer spraying everywhere be for he began to chug.

When Anakin arrived he was, indeed, still mad. Padmé did not outwardly condone his actions as he stormed through what was technically his living room and made a b-line for the brothers, but she wasn’t doing anything to prevent the men who’d stolen her ride from meeting his wrath. Cody liked her style.

“You little shits!” He was mostly yelling at Fives, which was a little unfair but Rex had carefully nurtured his “responsible older brother” reputation precisely to protect himself in situations like this. “I am going to make _sure_ you both get stuck in the front office all next week!”

This time both Rex and Fives’s faces drained of colour as they imagined dealing with small talk from regular customers at the garage the three of them worked at, for six whole days.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan placed a hand on his student’s shoulder and Skywalker glanced hesitantly around the now silent room.

“I wasn’t-”

“I know.”

”Besides,” He added with a smirk. “I seem to remember you telling me you wanted to be a mentor to young Ahsoka. I don’t see why you shouldn’t drive her home from time to time, especially seeing I had to drive you all those times when-”

“Okay!!”

The fleeting soft expression that Obi-Wan had brought out was gone. he grumbled a little more but the situation had been successfully diffused.

Again the talking resumed and everything went back to normal. Cody noticed that Obi-Wan had removed his scarf and stripped out of his jacket. He was surprised to see he wasn’t wearing the black shirt, but of course he wasn’t, he wasn’t skating, it was just that Cody had never really seen him in anything else. Instead, he was wearing a rather drapey shirt made from light and soft looking, white fabric which hung in folds around his shoulders. A wide, low neck revealed that the freckles dusting his nose and cheeks continued down below his exposed collar bones. He really was, very pretty.

For the sake of his dignity, Cody would not be having more than a few drinks tonight.

Unfortunately for the sake of his dignity, as a result of several team members who wanted to show their gratitude, which he new would not last till next practice, and trying to find something to do other than approach Kenobi and make a fool of himself again. By the time Fives stood on the now empty coffee table and proclaimed “Truth or Dare!”, Cody had had more than a few drinks.

Truth be told, the whole night had been full of surprises. Ahsoka’s brother, the motorbike theft, gaining a few more familiar faces among the hockey team, Rex and Fives’s surprise back at the flat, but still, hearing a grown man yell “Truth or Dare!” and having everyone in the room flock to him instantly and arrange themselves in a circle, eager to begin, was unexpected. He had only had one drink, largely at Aayla’s pressuring, as he would need to drive home at some point. Also he was quite a lightweight and didn’t very much enjoy the effects of alcohol, in the moment or later on, but the first excuse was easier to explain. As a result of this he most certainly would not have joined the circle unless Padmé and Aayla had physically pulled him, which they had.

He would not have expected Cody to be participating either.

In regards to Cody there was still a small bitter taste in his mouth. He wished that he could go back to before he realised the depth of his interest in the man, but that would probably just lead to him making Cody uncomfortable again. At least now he could avoid that, and maybe the feelings would go away, and they could both be fine. Even if Cody had been wearing another (more intact looking) tank top under his coach jacket and light sweater, which now showed off the golden skin and defined shape of his arms and shoulders quite nicely.

“Right.” Fives clapped his hands together. “Truth or dare, same basic game but, if you forfeit your turn, Cody will have you doing extra footwork drills next week.”

“hey!” Cody interjected, looking like he was about to object before he sat back and considered the idea and nodded in agreement.

“What about them?” Kix asked, pointing to the side of the circle where Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Aayla, and Bly all sat in a row.

“Oh I’m sure I could get them doing something too” Cody ran his eyes along the group slowly. Obi-Wan had absolutely no idea what to make of that, more so than normal. Again he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a threat. Though he would like to see Padmé do “footwork” in her speed skates.

The only explanation was, in fact, that Cody was quite drunk and did not know what he was saying either.

Being new to the group, and not nearly as loud as everyone else currently was, Obi-Wan had the good luck of not being chosen once. He did however, get to find out that Echo and Fives had a secret handshake and Kix had brought a first aid kit to a party. Boil refused to prank call Waxer and was then chosen again and forced to admit that it was because he didn’t want to wake him or Numa, under threat of even more drills. Tup drank a shot glass of soy sauce, Hardcase was quiet for a whole minute and Rex also gained extra drills because he didn’t want to yell out the window and wake the neighbours who apparently didn’t hate him as much as the other two. He also watched Cody do one handed push ups.

“Truth.” Padmé said when Rex chose her.

“Tell us something you haven’t told anyone in this room.”

“Oh come on Rex that’s the oldest one in the book.” Jesse whined, but Padmé just held her chin up stoically.

“I used to do figure skating classes.”

Three heads snapped around to her in shock.

“But you said-”

“That was before I realised speed was the superior skating.”

Anakin looked hurt but also a little proud, everyone else just looked offended. Even Obi-Wan wouldn’t deny it, it was simply a primal instinct to defend whichever of the triad you belonged to. He hoped that she wouldn’t push her luck though, being the only speed skater amongst intoxicated hockey and figure skaters who could be equally as fierce on the topic. Instead she redirected her gaze.

“I choose Anakin.”

“What?” Anakin was clearly still trying to imagine Padmé figure skating.

“Go on,” Rex nudged him. “truth or dare?”

“Oh uh, dare ?”

Padmé was now sporting an almost wicked smile.

“I dare you…” she paused for dramatic effect. “to kiss me.”

There were a few audible gasps and one “Oooooo” from Fives who was still perched on the coffee table. Anakin looked like he’d just been asked to jump off a cliff. Obi-Wan just sat in shock.

He knew both of them well, had for a long time, practically watched them grow up. And yet, he was under the strong impression that they were already together and simply trying very hard, and failing, to keep it a secret. If he could name his reaction it would most likely be pity, and a little bit of disappointment. Had they really been chasing after each other all this time and never actually gotten anywhere? Surely they could have just talked. He knew it was hypocritical for him to be judging a situation like this but still…

In the time it took for him to have that extra, small crisis, Anakin plucked up enough courage to press a chaste kiss to her mouth before growing bright red and turning to stare heatedly at the far corner of the room. She seemed satisfied. While not always one to appreciate parties, he could now see what Ahsoka had been desperate to not miss out on.

Several people erupted into cheers. After a few seconds the game was unanimously recognised as over, with Anakin being too incapacitated to pick the next person. When the volume rose again, which seemed to have been a continuing pattern all evening, ever since the game, Obi-Wan decided to go take a breather in the kitchen, he was beginning to get a headache.

Cody had assumed Skywalker and Amidala were already together though to be fair he didn’t know them well, still this turn of events had been a surprise. After the impromptu game people began to stand again while others remained seated and continued talking, a few began to leave. Rex, who was occupied with Echo, Bly and Aayla, slapped him on the back.

“Codes, do you think you could get me another drink?”

He looked and sounded a giddy. Cody almost said something snarky in reply but from the way the edges of his vision became bright and fuzzy and the warm feeling had begun running through his body he could tell he was in no position to talk. So he just nodded his head and headed to the kitchen.

He didn’t expect to find Kenobi leaning against the counter.

“Hello.”

“Oh uh, hi.” He stopped for a second under Obi-Wans gaze. “Are you, hiding in here?” Damn, what little tact he had had left him completely, he scowled inwardly at himself but when Obi-Wan chuckled he realised he had probably scowled outwardly as well.

The breath from his laughter made the soft fabric of his shirt ripple a little.

“I just needed a break from the noise, you?”

Cody pointed blankly at the sink. “Drink.” He said. “For Rex.” He added when he was given concerned look.

“oh”

Obi-Wan shuffled out of the way a little more as Cody drew closer. Even in the darker room Obi-Wan’s freckles stood out against the pale skin of his exposed breast. Closer now, Cody could also see fine muscle definition across his shoulders. Absent mindedly he reached out to hold some of the fabric draped there between two of his fingers. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but didn’t move.

“I like your shirt.” Was all he managed to say. What was he doing?

Obi-Wans eyes traced down his face to his upper body.

“I, like your shirt too.”

Cody had to look down to remember what he was wearing but he saw that Obi-Wans gaze rested on his shoulders and arms, namely the one that was still reaching towards him, which were, exposed. Oh?

When he looked back up again he could have sworn Obi was closer. His eyes were once again a stormy grey and Cody found himself staring back at them. The pale irises allowed for the folds and patterns within them to be distinct and sharp.

Obi-Wan’s hand rose to rest on the bicep of his outstretched arm.

He wasn’t sure who leaned in first. The kiss was light and hesitant but long lived. Obi-Wan’s lips were soft and his beard pleasantly scratchy. When Cody pulled away his eyes were still closed. Eventually they fluttered open and just looked back at him for a moment. Then he stiffened and inhaled sharply, eyes opening fully, wide with shock. He stepped back. The hand fell from his arm.

“I- I should go.” Was all he said before he turned abruptly and left. Leaving Cody standing there, alone, fixed in place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this the longest wait yet? Possibly, I don't know, sorry about that. I keep getting worried this isn't working quite right, it feels a little disjointed, I'd really love to hear your opinions and advice!

This was a problem. Why was this a problem? Was this a problem? This wasn’t a problem. This was a problem.

The thoughts cycled over and over, faster and faster and before he knew it he had walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his things, left the flat, started his car and was driving home. Even as he kept his eyes glued to the road, the intensity with which he was focusing bringing a dull headache to his forehead, his traitorous mind kept thinking, remembering, savouring. 

Had Cody’s eyes always been so big? They were doe like and set ridiculously well between his brow and cheekbones. And the dark brown irises were flecked with gold, punctured by deep, dark, but barely there crevasses where the muscle folded. The arching scar on the left side of his face framed them perfectly. How long had it been there? How had he got it? Were there any more parts of his body shrouded in mystery? Could he see them? Could he ask about them? Would Cody share that with him? If he would…

He pulled over to the side of the road. He was not going to do this again (ever, a part of him added). He knew it was a foolish avoidance but it was just too much to combat. And not having done so hadn’t proven a real problem until now. But he had gone from acknowledging a slight attraction to wanting to _know_ Cody, to be close, so fast. Or maybe that had always been there? It had been a long time now since he’d had, well, any sort of “close” relationship with anyone besides Anakin and that was only because he was still around from back then, there had been no one new. Had he become that desperate? He knew he did not need it, people to be open with, close to, he would like to think that none of the results of such things throughout his life were “needed”. If they were, what cruel power would have deemed them so? Or was it self-righteous to consider it cruel?

Suddenly something twinged in his gut.

Cody had been drunk, he, barely tipsy. He had been so caught up in his own internal conflict, so self-absorbed, he’d forgotten to even consider Cody’s part in all this. Had Cody even- had Obi-Wan been imagining the subtleties of the interaction leading up to it? Created them from his own interest? Even if he hadn’t would Cody regret it once sober? Without a doubt he had taken advantage of him. His head connected with the top of the steering wheel. He felt ill.

Cody woke slowly, as if he was crawling out of a swamp. His head was pounding and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, a ringing, and, clanking and banging?

When he opened his eyes there were two others watching him intently.

“Morning sunshine.” Fives was sitting in the armchair opposite the couch he had slept on. Cody groaned.

When he sat up and looked around he saw that the living room of the small flat was in a state. Confetti, fallen steamers, and pizza boxes created mosaics across the floor, punctuated with the odd empty can. In the far corner a lamp lay on the floor and the small table in had been sitting on was upside down. All the extra aches and pains from sleeping on the couch caught up with him, his bad leg cramped in all the usual spots. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d stayed the night, it wasn’t like he’d driven himself here and there was no sign of anyone else staying around. He also noticed, with relief, that the clanking and banging had not been coming from his head but Rex in the kitchen, who was now standing in the doorway.

“You’re awake, good. I was beginning to worry.” He gave him a small smile from his position leaning on the doorframe. “You were real quiet as soon as Kenobi left, and then you just, passed out.”

Kenobi? Kenobi...

Cody was not a blackout drunk.

Rex looked like he was about to say something else but Skywalker entered the room. He was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.   
  


“Just you Skyguy? Amidala not stay over?” Fives asked, raising his mug of coffee to hide his smirk.

Anakin grumbled something at him, pointed at Rex, then into the kitchen, and then slammed the door of the bathroom behind him.

“If you’re going to take all morning you can make your own!” Rex called after him but Cody could already hear the water running.

“Eggs?” he asked.

Cody nodded. Eggs sounded good.

Rex plopped the plate of roughly scrambled eggs and a mug of coffee on the low table in front of Cody before he sat down next to him with a plate of his own.

“Seriously Codes, are you all right? I know you were out of it but that was strange behaviour, even for a grump like you.”

Head still throbbing dizzyingly, Cody just grunted and lifted the plate onto his lap, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“That means he’s not alright but he doesn’t want to talk about it.” Fives observed from his perch on the armchair.

“Yes I know what that means thank you Fives.” Rex shot his brother a look. Cody shovelled in more eggs.

“Cody, what happened?”

Perhaps it was the effects of feeling utterly wrecked physically, but quietly Cody admitted. “I kissed him.”

Fives made a whooping sound and Cody cringed away from the loud noise. Next to him Rex did the same, if less obviously.

“And why,” Rex asked. “is that a bad thing?”

“you saw how quickly he left.”

“Oh. Oh Codes…” Rex put a hand on his shoulder as Cody threw his cutlery down on his plate in frustration.

“I cant believe I was so stupid!” He exclaimed, rubbing his hands across his face roughly. “He was so closed off after I asked him to the game, I knew he wasn’t interested so I decided I wouldn’t- I wasn’t going to- but then I-” He paused and Rex continued to watch his face closely as he schooled his expression into something less readable. “This is why I don’t do this, I never get it right I- I think he was really upset…”

“Who was upset?”

They all jumped. Anakin stood in the doorway, despite wearing a towel around his waste he was still soaking wet and dripping all over the carpet. Rex gave him a dirty look.

“Obi-Wan” Fives said helpfully, taking another sip from his mug. Rex gave _him_ a dirty look.

Anakin paused for a moment. “He did leave in a rush last night…” He looked thoughtful. Then, he disappeared into his room and before anyone could speak again, reappeared in some crumpled looking clothes, still wet. “I should go.” He said, reaching for his keys.

“Go where?” Rex asked. “Anakin you live here!” He called after him but he was already out the door.

“What should I do?” Cody asked, still looking and feeling quite small and not at all like a coach talking to one of his coachies and younger friend.

“Talk to him about it of course.” Rex said, as if it was obvious.

“Right, yes, yeah.”

Obi-Wan had just placed the filled strainer in the mug to seep when someone knocked at his door. He wasn’t properly dressed and was wearing a soft knitted sweater he rarely wore out of the house and slippers that Anakin liked to call his “grandpa shoes” but considering it was probably indeed, Anakin at the door, no one else really came to his apartment, especially not unannounced, he decided to risk it.

It was Anakin, and he was panting as if he had run up the stairs, which he probably had. He was wearing a crumpled shirt and trousers and his hair was wet. He moved to enter but Obi-Wan calmly sidestepped to block the space the door was currently not blocking.

“What are you doing here? I have work in an hour.”

Anakin breathed in and out a few more times before he said, “You left pretty quickly last night.” as if that was enough explanation for showing up at his door at 9 in the morning looking like a rat that had drowned, then been revived, and finally, gone for a for a spin in a tumble dryer.

“I wanted to check you were okay.” He added.

Obi-Wan sighed and stepped out of the way. Anakin barrelled through the door.

“Was that really why you came here?” Obi-Wan asked, closing the front door softly.

The younger man gave him an odd look. “Yeah ?”

“It’s seems rather excessive, we’ll see each other tomorrow, you could have just waited.” 

Anakin hesitated as if he hadn’t considered that. “But are you okay?” He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed again. “I’m fine Anakin.”

“Are you sure? Because Cody said-” Obi-Wan tensed for a second as his heart leapt into his throat. “-that you seemed upset, and I know you don’t always enjoy parties but that usually means there’s something else going on and… wait why did you look like that?”

Obi-Wan moved to sit in the corner of the small couch. “Like what?”

“Like you forgot how to breathe.”

“I’m fine Anakin.”

“No you’re not, you look pale… er than usual, your veins are all poppy”

“Thank you, Anakin, I’m sure no one other than you would notice that.”

“You’re usually better at hiding it than this… something _is_ going on!” He declared as if he’d discovered a lost treasure before he actually thought about what he’d said and asked. “What did happen?”

With the added pressure of an inquisitive and hyperactive Anakin it didn’t take long for last night’s guilt to bubble to the surface.

“I made a mistake.” He paused. “What else did Cody say?”

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t hear much else I was taking a shower, why?”

“I kissed him.” He admitted quietly.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “What? You- Cody?? When did…”

“I didn’t mean to.” He continued hastily. “I wasn’t going to.”

“Why not?” Anakin asked.

“Because I knew he wasn’t interested. I’d been making him uncomfortable.”

“How’d you end up kissing him then?”

“…He was drunk”

“Oh”

Anakin sat down next to him. “How can you be sure though? That he wasn’t interested I mean?”

“Anakin he barely knows me.”

“You barely know him.” He countered. “You do tend to avoid-”

“Did Cody seem upset?”

“I suppose… a little shocked maybe, he was pretty hungover.”

“There you have it.” Obi said, finally.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Anakin’s eyes wandered to the kitchen bench and Obi-Wan's mug of, now overbrewed tea. “Were you going to have tea for breakfast?”

Obi-Wan gave him a withering stare. “What did you have for breakfast?”

Anakin shut his mouth and nodded. “Fair.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What finally prompted me to finish this chapter? Having a lot of other things I should be doing. I'm sorry about the long wait but I'm still super busy so that probably won't change. 
> 
> The best thing about having clones in a hockey team is I don't have to explain the names. One of my hockey friends wrote Muhammad Ali on the back of his jersey once and they still call him that.

“Obi-Wan!” Mace called to him as soon as he entered the lobby. “I need your help with something.”

It looked as if Mace had been waiting for Obi-Wan and he wondered what exactly he could be needed for. “Of course, what is it?”

Mace gestured to the back office behind the front desk and Obi followed. As soon as he shut the door Mace sat down in the closest possible chair, and not one of the ones behind a desk. A few seconds ago, he had been toying with the amusing observation that being invited to speak with an old friend for some reason felt like being asked into the principal’s office. Now, the feeling was gone.

He sat down in another of the scattered chairs.

“Mace, are you alright?” Mace nodded but the bags under his eyes told a different story. He had been slowly losing more and more of his energy ever since the rink opened. With it went his gravitas and dry humour, the latter of which Obi-Wan was beginning to miss. Mace had always been a friend he could talk to, not confide in, they didn’t have that sort of relationship, but he found him a comforting and stable presence, sort of like a pillar that stayed standing even when the world seemed to be falling apart around him. He had been the one to stand by his side, as well as Satine of course, when Qui-Gon had left him to Yoda. He hoped Mace felt similarly about him, though he was sure that in Mace’s eyes he was lacking in experience and professionalism. He would have liked to spend time with him lately, not to discuss what was actually troubling him of course but just to talk, about anything, even official rink business. Unfortunately, it was this that was causing him trouble.

“I’m alright.” He said. “How have you been?”

“As good as I can be.” Obi-Wan replied after a brief pause, he had definitely been feeling better. Wanting to skip the pleasantries he asked. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Mace looked towards the clock on the wall, they both had students to meet soon. He sighed.

“We’re still having some trouble, money wise.” Obi-Wan nodded and he continued. “Right now we are making enough to keep the ice frozen and pay the rent but if anything unexpected happened we’d have a problem. And that is without considering entering Tano, Offee, Bonteri and your pair in regionals this year. The hockey team was lucky their season stated now, before anything too bad could happen they- we, really, might not be so fortunate.”

“What sort of problem are you imagining?”

“There are countless possibilities.”

A coy smile spread across Obi-Wans lips. “living in the future causes unnecessary anxieties that distract one from the present.”

“Don’t use my own logic on me Kenobi, and this matter concerns the present. Our main source of income is coaching, and as you know, that reservoir is drying up. But the longer opening hours are potential for new customers, yes?” Obi-Wan nodded again. “So I’ve been thinking, we should run a sort of come and try or meet the skaters in public sessions.”

Obi-Wan reached up to stroke his beard raised one eyebrow. “A come and try?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s not a bad idea.”

The tension in Mace’s jaw eased just a little and from him that was like a sigh of relief. A venture of this kind wasn’t really his style and Obi-Wan could see he wasn’t comfortable.

“That’s good to hear. I’ve already talked to Amidala and she is happy to help increase the numbers on the speed team. I wanted you to be the figure skating representative.”

“Me?” He knew there had to be a reason Mace was telling him about the plan but that was unexpected.

“I’m happy to pay you the same rates as the weekend classes if that’s the issue, I know it will take time away from your other job.”

“No, no that’s not it, it’s just, why not you? It’s your idea and you are…” he made a vague gesture with his hands “well.” _Better than me. More experienced than me._ Was what he was thinking.

“It was Yoda’s idea mostly, and you know yourself I’m not the most, welcoming person. You really should consider taking up a bigger role here, it would be good for everyone.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to respond to that so all he said was. “I’ll do it.” It didn’t seem to be much of a challenge.

Mace nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, if I could get you, Padmé and Cody to join me on Saturday afternoon where we can discuss how to proceed with this it would be most appreciated.”

Obi stopped in his tracks, halfway up from his chair. “Cody?”

“Yes, you for figure skating, Padmé for speed, Cody for hockey. We don’t really have any other staff of sorts to represent hockey, except Bly of course but considering Cody is actually an active part of the program we’re promoting it seemed the suitable choice.”

“Oh, I see, yes of course.”

“I know he can be a bit abrasive and isn’t one for open communication but I’m sure he’ll be fine to work with, especially seeing you’ve been spending more time with him recently.” He reassured in an almost comforting tone.

It had been almost a week and he had successfully managed to avoid any interaction with Kenobi. It wasn’t too hard really, all he had to do was avoid loitering on their mutual ground (the rink) any more than possible. Unfortunately, that meant Rex would notice the change in his gym habits but that was something he could live with. Saturday was inescapable.

The first task was picking up Rex. Apparently Anakin (as well as his bike) had not returned home from a certain speed skater’s apartment last night.

Cody’s place was small, and efficient, three rooms was all someone living alone really needed, plus, it meant he could be more lenient with what percentage of the team membership payments went to his salary and what to use on resources. That was something he liked about a small rink, being in control of budget and planning, it felt good to know he had the power to do what was best for the team. That and the community, almost family connection that came from practically growing up with those skaters was comforting, many he would consider brothers. Though most of those he had skated with when he was very young had moved up in the leagues or moved on. At any of the few chances he got to see them again they would be sure to remind him that in the hierarchy of coaches to players (and in experience) he was possibly one of the most accomplished among them but it still felt weird, to stay behind.

No, the only problem with his apartment was it was no place for a large dog. Boga, the wolfhound was sat on the couch expectantly when Cody exited the bathroom. He had found her in a park one night when he had decided to walk home after training rather than take the train, she was much smaller then. He had taken her home, given her a bath an let her sleep in his bed for the night, intending to find her owners in the morning. When it was revealed she had no chip and matched no reports of missing dogs he had her registered instead, assuming Rex or Fives would take her. They probably would had they not still been living at their family home at the time and now he was stuck with a dog that grew far bigger than he had expected and took up more space than him.

She bounded from the sofa to follow him to the kitchen as he removed her food from the fridge and filled his mug with boiling water from the kettle. Finishing his instant coffee breakfast and leaving the dirty mug in the sink for later, he grabbed his keys from the hook by the door, wished her a good morning and made his way downstairs.

Rex clambered into the passenger seat, tossing his gear over his shoulder into the back with Cody’s. in his mouth there was a piece of toast, in his hand there were two more. He offered, if an offer could be demanding, them to Cody, who tried his very best to resist, out of pride, but the sweet smell of raspberry jam wafted into his nostrils and he ended up snatching them from the outstretched hand with a scowl.

“You never could resist the old man’s cooking.” Rex laughed.

Cody glowered deeper as he took a bite, savouring the tangy sweetness on his tongue. “Ninety-Nine knows his way around jams.” He said with his mouth full.

They sat in the car until Cody ate enough of the toast to free his hands. As they were pulling out of the small complex’s carpark Rex said. “D’jou talk to him about it yet?”

Cody nearly choked on the last of the bread in his mouth.

Rex didn’t probe him for the rest of the drive, leaving Cody alone to stay completely alert and for that he was grateful. But when they had parked and were making their way up the ally next to the rink, a leering grin crept onto his face and stayed there.

Classes went smoothly and he didn’t so much as make eye contact with Obi-Wan, though the tightness in his throat remained. Neither Skywalker or Amidala showed up for the duration of the session, leaving Kenobi alone with his group.

“You really haven’t talked to him in a week?” Rex asked as they watched the kids taking practice shots. “I should have got on your case earlier. You know you’re just making it worse, right?”

A puck overshot the net by about a meter and slammed into the wall next to them, skitting away across the ice. Seeing an excuse to escape Cody went to collect the stray puck and return it to the kid who was undoubtedly the culprit, a lanky boy who Rex had aptly dubbed “Longshot”.

As Cody removed his skates Rex made no comment other than to remark that it was strange Anakin wasn’t here yet even though he had messaged him to say he was on his way, but Cody knew he had no way of convincing him he wasn’t leaving early purely to continue avoiding Kenobi as he had been, which he was. Mace Windu approached them, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

“Coach.”

Cody sat up a little straighter. “Coach.”

“I was hoping to ask you a favour.” He said. “I need to meet with you and a few others to discuss something around noon, I would have liked to get it over with now but Kenobi’s busy with his students as am I. I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course.” Cody said, unsure of what to say other than that. He had a million questions.

“Thank you, I’ll see you later then.”

Rex watched Windu’s retreating form. “Guess you have to stay after all.” He said.

Cody said nothing. Why did Coach Windu want to meet with him, and Obi-Wan?

The logical half of him knew it was probably another discussion about finances and more people would be present. But the other side was convinced he was about to get a shovel talk for upsetting Obi-Wan. Then, Rex realised something.

“Wait. If Windu is over there,” He said. “and we’re off the ice… then who’s-”.

…it was time to resurface.

Both of their heads whipped around at the same time, just as the rolling door fully opened. And there was Anakin, sitting triumphantly atop the Zamboni, grinning.

“…oh no” rex breathed, just loud enough for Cody to hear. Mace had gone back to the office, having forgotten about the resurface. That was uncharacteristic of the usually level headed and painstakingly organised manager, he must really be flustered about something, which means it’s probably not about someone kissing his friend, he thought with relief. 

The Zamboni rolled out onto the ice and began its first lap, though he was still smiling like a maniac, Anakin seemed to be diving it well enough, if a little fast. The speed picked up again as he cut down the middle to divide the ice. An involuntary glance to the side revealed that Obi-Wan was holding his head in his hands.

He began the new pattern, faster still but in control, Cody was about to ask Rex why everyone was so adamant that he should not drive when he passed them again and he saw the tires _drift_ over the ice a little as he turned the corner.

After the first minute or so Ahsoka had arrived and made her way over to Rex, but her greeting died on her lips as her eyes shifted to the rink. Instead she settled into stony silence between them. It was almost done and Cody was beginning to think whatever disaster they were expecting wouldn’t come to pass when Anakin put his foot down again, attempting to go even faster, and with a clank and a whump the machine lurched forward, dumping snow all over the middle of the ice. He caught it before it could ram into the barrier on the far side but for a few throat clenching seconds it continued to skid.

Once it came to a halt the whole rink released a collective breath. 

“Well done Anakin.” Obi-Wan called from his perch next to coaches Yoda and Unduli.

Rex sighed and turned towards the storage room. Next to him Ahsoka said. “At least he didn’t crash this time.”

Cody turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “This time?”

Mace must have heard the noise because the side door to the back office opened just as they were all wondering what to do. He had a few choice words about the situation but no solutions. Rex returned with an armful of shovels from the store room. He handed one to Cody and three to Ahsoka before heading over to the side doors to open them up. Cody and Ahsoka followed, and Obi-Wan joined them. Ahsoka handed him one of her shovels, the other went to Skywalker.

“You have to talk to him.” Rex hissed as they shovelled the snow into a pile for Skywalker to sweep off the ice. Cody ignored him. There was a shriek as Ahsoka stuffed a handful of ice down his shirt.

“That’s what you get for delaying my first proper run-through.” she said.

“You’re finally sorting out your programs for regionals?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah! This year will be great don’t you think? All of us together.”

“if Anakin gets his act together.” Obi-Wan laughed, but he looked like he was trying not to say something else.

“Do I need to remind you that we are currently open for business?” Mace called to them from the side of the ice and they all went back to cleaning up quickly.

Once the snow problem was sorted the terrible wait began. All the figure skaters were coaching or being coached and Amidala was supervising the ice but Cody and Rex had nothing to do. So they went round and round, following the heard of public skaters as they weaved between them, and _talking_. Normally they would not talk, just enjoy each other’s company and occasionally try to trip the other up. Or when they did talk it was about the latest irresponsible escapade certain members of the team had pulled off and didn’t want the coach to know, but Rex was absolutely sure he knew what was good for Cody and Cody didn’t.

“What’s the worst that can happen Codes? You find out it did make him uncomfortable and then you know for sure and can fix your relationship properly.”

Cody remained silent.

“Nobody’s going to kill you for making a mistake.”

“I could get fired.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I don’t want it to have been a mistake okay!? And I know it was but for now I can pretend so- yeah.” He breathed the last part out defeatedly. Rex’s expression grew a little softer.

“Oh Cody, if this is really a problem, if- if he rejects you or he’s angry I promise you can come stay at our place for as long as you want. Fives can feed Boga and take her for walks and you just won’t have to worry about anything okay? Like you used to do for me.”

“I don’t need to be babied Rex, it’s not a big deal.” He snapped.

Cody had always been told that he would feel better if he talked about what was on his mind, if he shared his worries, he definitely did not feel better right now. In a blessed turn of events a familiar face stepped out onto the ice and Waxer joined them. With a third party present Rex was no longer allowed to bring up Kenobi.

As the dynamic changed Cody withdrew from the conversation, tagging along behind the other two. Unfortunately he did not have much to occupy his mind with other than Kenobi and _having_ to talk to him within the next hour. He scanned the ice for something to distract himself with and his eyes landed on Kenobi, who was indeed an effective distraction, even from himself, or at least the problems that came with him.

He stood in the far corner of the rink with Secura and Skywalker. Again watching over them as they practiced together rather than fully engaging with his students as he did more when there was only one of them. He was still wearing his synthetic puffer jacket but he had removed the pale yellow scarf and unzipped the jacket, revealing that he was indeed wearing his usual, tightfitting silky black top. Christ, and now Cody had the feel of its fabric over Obi’s back seared into his fingertips to associate with it too. They neared his end of the rink and Cody looked away, trying to avoid eye-contact at all costs.

Once he looked back Obi-Wan had stopped the pair’s run through and was talking to Anakin, Cody’s heartrate picked up as he watched him begin to demonstrate whatever it was Skywalker was having trouble with. He’d only seen Obi-Wan skate for himself a few times, years ago, before he’d known anything about him, back when he was still team captain. But he remembered it being precise and graceful, with a sort of elegant power idling just below the surface. It was definitely back then when his _interest_ in Kenobi had begun, noticing that he was not only talented but quite attractive, not what he would call hot or hansom (not that he wasn’t both of those things as well) but beautiful. Even more beautiful now he had been closer to him, seen him laugh, seen the freckles that dusted his finely muscled shoulders…

Nope that was it, he couldn’t talk to Kenobi and think like this. He grasped Rex’s shoulder.

“I’m going to the gym, tell Windu where I am if he comes looking.” And with that he left before Rex could say anything in return.

Cody barely heard the knock on the door over the sound of his breathing and footfalls. Fortunately he had not brought his headphones today, not anticipating a long stay as had been the new normal, or he would not have heard it at all. He slowed his run to a stop and turned around.

“Coach.”

“Coach.”

Windu made a ‘follow’ gesture and Cody nodded. Picking up his towel to pat his face dry as he left the room and then dropping it on his bag as they passed it on the way to the office. He had removed his jacket before beginning his short lived workout and was still in his nearly threadbare white singlet. He knew he should probably get some more clothes but why not use something you don’t care about for exercise?

When they entered the office Kenobi looked up from where he was sitting, taking in Cody’s appearance for a second before turning away quickly. Cody did the same, Obi-Wan was now only wearing the black shirt. He sat in the chair on the other side of Amidala.

“Now,” Mace began. “I’ve discussed this matter with the two of you, but not you.” He turned his head to look at Cody. “You’ll have to forgive me for that but I haven’t been able to catch you this week.” Cody simply pursed his lips and gave a small nod.

“What we are discussing is the running of,” He paused for a second. “‘come and try’ sessions for each of the sports we offer here.”

Cody nodded again.

“I understand coach that it will be hard for you considering the commencement of the hockey season but you are the best choice for this.”

“Okay.” Cody couldn’t possibly imagine why, Rex was a lot more cheery and welcoming, Cody would probably just scare the kids off without him.

“Great so the problem is when and how. Rest assured coach they will be in general sessions so there’s no need to worry about interference with practice.”

“My work is always flexible,” Kenobi spoke for the first time. “we should work around Padmé’s schedule.”

His work? He supposed two students and a kids class wasn’t enough to make a living. He was probably a librarian or a barista or a martial arts instructor. The latter was the odd one out on the list but Cody had seen something in the way he warmed up and worked out that reminded him of the karate classes he and Rex did together when they were little, until Fives had wanted to join in and had brought his friend Echo and they had decided they were too annoying and quit. But any sort of teaching probably wouldn’t be flexible so that crossed it off. A café or coffee shop might be more forgiving in shifts but a librarian was definitely the most likely one. It seemed right too, he wasn’t quite sure why but he could see Obi-Wan in a knitted sweater and slacks, peacefully re-shelving books in a local library. It then occurred to him that he had never seen Obi-Wan in any clothes other than dressed for skating or what he’d worn to the party, nor did he know much about his interests, he had only assumed he enjoyed reading because he had brought up some of his favourite poets in a conversation a few weeks ago. This was all besides the point though.

“The only day I have completely free is Friday, and that is the day the team practices so it’s likely I can get some others to help too.”

“That’s good. Speed will take up more of the rink so it should have its own day. Hockey and Figure can run a same time, does Wednesday work for you two?” Mace asked.

Cody nodded.

“I can make it work.” Obi-Wan said.

“Well, that’s about it then, if Padmé doesn’t have anyone to help out it would be great if one of you could come in on Friday as well.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said.

“Great.” Mace stood from his chair and the others followed. “This has been, pleasantly quick. Thank you and thank you Cody, sorry about the short notice. I’ll get all the details to you soon.”

As Cody walked to his car (Rex had disappeared with Skywalker and Tano, he’d have to find his own way home) it occurred to him that after all that, he had not spoken to Kenobi at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally flipped a coin to decide whether to post this on its own or combine it with the next bit. But I always end up dividing any segment I plan to be a "chapter" in half so what's the point?   
> Stay tuned for more Cody centric content, it's a lot harder to write tho because I can't just slap in some fancy wording and sarcasm and go boom, in character. 
> 
> I like to think Ahsoka has picked a Paramore song for her short program.   
> Yes Cody enters everyone's full names into his contacts with correct formatting.

The next Monday around 5am, Obi-Wan was more interested in Ahsoka than his own students which may have been a problem if his students weren’t also spending the morning watching her. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been preparing for regionals before now, that would be ridiculous. But unlike Mace or Luminara, Yoda was determined not to begin putting her program together until he deemed her ready, which Obi-Wan was beginning to think just meant as soon as she had stopped begging every day, which she recently had. Perhaps he should have tried that with Anakin.

After the snow incident on Saturday most of them had been in a rush, as they were running late, and thus, too distracted to watch her first run-through properly, so they were watching now.

Yoda’s technique was working perfectly. It wasn’t that she didn’t have the odd stumble, especially between transitions, but she clearly had every required element well and truly within her grasp and now all she would have to do for the next four weeks was smooth down the edges.

She had chosen an upbeat, but slightly melancholy song for her short program, managing to compromise with Yoda by doing a classical piece for her free. Obi-Wan thought it suited her perfectly. She had really come into her own over the last few years, skating like herself, with Anakin beside her all the way, and it was impressive, her tenacity and energy were wonderful to watch and even if the judges didn’t know her he was sure it would have to count for something.

Watching her made him feel a little nostalgic. He tried his best not to actively dwell on the past, god knows he did it enough without even realising, but it now occurred to him how long it had been since he had skated any sort of program. He had done only a few after he retired but had quickly decided he wasn’t quite ready, even for that.

The notion of signing up for an exhibition or show later this year sparked in the back of his mind and for a second he considered it, maybe it would feel better now, to perform. But then he remembered what Anakin had almost said a week ago. He does still tend to avoid forming any sort of close relationships, and that was a sign if any that he wasn’t ready, he was apparently doing it again now.

That was different though, he told himself, he’d messed up with Cody. Maybe if he _had_ been more vigilant in his avoidance of closeness he wouldn’t have. 

On Tuesday he received an email from Mace while at work, detailing how each come and try session would run. They would only use a third of the rink. On Fridays Padmé would have the whole third to accommodate for the rather large turning circle one had in speed skates and would run fifteen minute sessions every hour, teaching the basics: stopping, going, and then ending with a race. Obi and Cody would split their third on Wednesdays. Obi-Wan would run a similar program to padmé, fifteen minute lessons teaching the basics of skating, this time on figure skates. Cody however, would be working non-stop. The plan was to have a small goal and a few sticks and pucks that kids could come and use and Cody would be there to help them out. Luckily for him the Wednesday session was not as long as Friday because the rink closed early for hockey practice. The email ended asking whether Cody and Obi-Wan would be happy to trial the new program tomorrow.

Clearly, moving on without talking and pretending it never happened was Obi-Wan’s plan. Or that’s how it seemed seeing how he greeted him on Wednesday morning. It was 8:55, there was no figureskating on Wednesdays so the rink didn’t open until the public session. Obi-Wan was standing on the street outside the front doors.

“Morning.” He said before Cody had reached his side, not taking his eyes off the front of the building. Cody nodded in acknowledgement.

“So, what do you think about all this?” he asked.

Cody shrugged “it’s worth a try.”

Obi-Wan nodded and they stood in an awkward silence, waiting for Mace to arrive and open up. They were back at the start, as if the last month had never happened. A small part of him mourned a loss but all things considered Cody decided that plan worked for him too.

Mace ushered them in as soon as he’d finished resurfacing the ice, he had stuck posters on the glass around all the entrances to the ice, advertising the workshops. They laced up their boots and laid the cones out to divide the ice without a word. Obi-Wan helped him carry the goal to his section of the ice as a small crowd of customers began to form.

When the main doors were opened, Bly was the first to step through in a fluro supervisor’s vest with a small first aid kit strapped to his waist. He must have arrived while they were setting up. Cody was relieved to have some familiar company other than Obi-Wan.

Cody was the first to attract attention, groups of rowdy kids flocking to the bin holding the hockey sticks as soon as they were confident enough to let go of the barrier. Which for some was sooner than it should been he noted, as he peeled a bawling child from the ice and waved Bly over to take care of them.

But soon enough, once a few people had actually read the posters and knew why he was there, Obi-Wan had attracted his own mob of excited children, and a couple of sheepish looking teens and adults. Cody watched as the youngest of them pawed over him asking if he could do a trick or if they could touch his skates or whether he would teach them how to spin. He took it all with polite smiles and laughter, not once looking in Cody’s direction. When his group had grown to about 15 he began.

He seemed incredibly calm and prepared considering Mace had had basically given him a week’s notice and no instructions other than teach some kids. After watching for a while he realised he was basically running the first class he had seen Mace run for the newest kids at Saturday lessons. He had everyone line up along his side of the barrier and corrected their posture. Then they started with stopping and how to fall over safely, two things the children Cody was supervising did not know how to do. He was trying his best to offer help to kids who looked like they needed it, but that was more Rex’s teaching style.

Obi-Wan’s class moved on to practice strokes, back and forth across their section of the ice. Cody made his way over to a young girl who was swinging her stick around like a golf club and showed her how to push the puck across the ice rather than launch it into the air. She instantly went back to flailing it above her head at her friends but she stopped once he had talked to her again about how dangerous it was. Still Cody wished someone else had been chosen for this job, he wasn’t bad with kids and he was good being a teacher and coach but it wasn’t like he wanted to be there and it was hard to keep the energy up when the people he was supposed to be teaching didn’t want to learn.

Obi-Wan’s first lesson ended up lasting about half an hour rather than 15 minutes. Much to the excitement of the younger children, he ended it with some sort of spinning exercise, getting everyone to dig the toes of their blades into the ice and push themselves around it in a circle. He then pulled his feet in and span on both blades, a few of the others got it eventually.

As the crowd began to disperse he continued to chat with a few of the older participants before making his way off the ice to get a drink. When he returned, the beginnings of a new group was beginning to form.

The day continued, Bly stopped to chat a few times, Obi-Wan ran more classes, Cody decided to suggest he run a similar program rather than just standing around all day. Around noon, when Cody realised that in Mace’s hurry to get this started he had forgotten to give him an opportunity for a lunch break, he felt something crash into his leg.

“Hi.” the something said. Steadying itself and putting some room between its face and Cody’s thigh. “Are you a hockey man?”

The little boy was looking up at him with massive warm brown eyes and a toothy grin. He had a woolly mane of hair not unlike one of the younger figure skaters Cody had seen training with the others but instead of being matted and spikey it was a jungle of wild curls.

“Uh, yes. I suppose.” No one had ever asked him if he was a _“hockey man”_ before.

“Cool!” The kid said, moving his feet rapidly in an attempt to keep his balance on the spot. “I _love_ hockey!” He rocked forwards in his expressiveness and Cody caught him by the shoulders before he could slam into the ice. He kept talking as if nothing happened. “I watch it on tv _all_ the time so mum said she would take me skating if I ate my vegetables _all week_ , and I did! So I am here.” He finished.

“well, maybe you should get a stick” Cody said flatly, gesturing to the bin and the woolly kid’s eyes lit up.

Teaching Wooley how to skate and keeping an eye on everyone else was hard but it was worth it. He was finally enjoying himself, and he’d forgotten all about Kenobi. Until someone cleared their throat behind him.

“You should take a break.” Kenobi said as Cody turned to face him. “I can watch over this for a while.” He added, before Cody could say anything.

Cody still hadn’t decided whether to accept or deny the offer when an “awwww” from Wooley drew his attention.

“will you come back?” He asked, leaning on his stick and swinging his weight from side to side until the stick slipped forward a little and he stumbled to a stop. He really didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan with his responsibility but he did need a break, his stomach growled in agreement.

“I’ll come back.” He said and he thanked Kenobi, giving him a small nod and one of those pressed lipped, half smiles.

As he left for the doors he heard Wooley’s incessant chatter turn upon Obi-Wan.

Wooley stuck around for the rest of the day. Once Mace had got everyone to leave the ice Cody found a piece of paper and wrote down some basic details about their weekend classes to give to him. He would have to talk to mace about pamphlets too.

“can I see you play?” He asked and Cody shook his head.

“not today, sorry kid. But maybe if you come this time next week you can see the team train.” He offered and Wooley bounced off happily.

Once the last customers had left Cody sat down and began to remove his skates.

Obi-Wan emerged from the store room after putting away the last of the cones and joined him on the bench. Next to his bag, Cody’s phone lit up.

Fett, Rex: “Codes where are you?”

Fett, Rex: “Cody if you’re late I’ll kill you”

Obi-Wan looked down at the lock screen of his phone. “What are you late for?” He asked. “I thought you had practice this afternoon.” 

“Oh, not today, there’s a game tonight, NHL, near here.” He explained. For some reason Obi-Wan seemed to be listing to him closely. “We’re going to see it together instead, that’s just the benefit of being in charge.”

“well that sounds fun.” He gave him a faint smile. “maybe I’ll watch it too”

Cody knew he wouldn’t really watch it.

That was how Obi-Wan found himself perched on his sofa with a mug of chocolate infused rooibos in his hands, watching a _hockey game_ , of all things, on TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short, nothing chapter but it was a fast update so that's got to count for something right? 
> 
> It's very hard for me to think about how much I love Cody when in truth, if I met him irl I would be terrified of him and not enjoy being around him at all.

Cody pulled into the driveway to see Rex and Fives standing outside their complex expectantly. He had ended up being late after all. That meant they were going to have to rush to meet the others in time, Cody would really rather not drive any faster than he had to.

“I told you I’d kill you.” Rex said, opening the passenger side door to climb in. “What held you up? Spending some quality time with Kenobi?”

Cody looked straight out the windshield as Fives clambered into the back. “Skywalker not coming?” he asked.

“No.” Rex shook his head. “But seriously, anything to tell me?”

Cody put the car in reverse. “Nope.” He said, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and pulling out onto the street so fast Rex didn’t have time to look alarmed. He slowed down once they were clear and facing the right way but it shut him up for a good half a minute.

“You seriously still haven’t talked to him?” He asked once they turned onto a larger road.

“We talked.” Cody said, which was technically true.

“And?”

“And nothing, we’ve both moved on.”

Behind them, Fives made a choking noise.

Rex stared at him blankly. “Okay” He said, “Okay” he said again, quieter and to himself this time. “Are you alright?”

Cody continued to watch the road. “Yep.”

Wooley didn’t show up on Saturday morning though there was a new older looking girl amongst the figure skaters that he thought he recognised from earlier in the week.

after their classes he was approached by Obi-Wan of all people. Cody was about to sit down to remove his skates and maybe spend some time in the gym (he couldn’t keep running away if he wanted to convince Rex that he was fine). But when he turned to sit Obi-Wan had snuck up behind him somehow. He tried his best not to jump.

“Kenobi.” He said, straightening his posture a little. Uncomfortable with calling him by his first name for some reason, the formality felt safer. It occurred to him that until now, he had never addressed him by any name, a painful reminder that their interactions really had been scarce.

Kenobi bowed his head slightly. “Cody. I was hoping to talk to you about Wednesday.”

Cody’s stomach dropped and his heart leapt to his throat at the same time. Did he not want to keep pretending nothing happened? Was that good or bad news? He saw Rex watching him from his spot beside Skywalker and Tano, on a bench across from them.

“I was thinking we should discuss how the program worked so we can give Mace more effective feedback.”

Oh.

“Of course.” He said, gesturing to the bench and sitting down. Obi-Wan shifted away from him slightly as he sat down as well. “What do you want to tell him?”

“Well mostly I was thinking we should have some sort of way to give people information about the classes, seeing as it’s that we’re supposed to be promoting. I only managed to tell a few people about them. Also, about getting you a lunch break, I’m sure it was only an oversight but that was ridiculous.” He shook his head a little as he said it, looking slightly exasperated. Cody’s chest began to warm.

“I was thinking the same thing, about the information I mean, a brochure or something might be handy. I had to write the details down for Wooley. And in terms of the break, I think that if I ran a class like you do, it would be better, both for getting people interested in the classes and for getting a break.”

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled softly. “Wooley was a sweet kid wasn’t he? Do you know why he isn’t hear today?” Cody shrugged, trying his best not to let the heat in his chest rise to his cheeks.

“That’s a shame.” Obi-Wan said, returning his gaze to the ground a little hastily. “I hope he comes next week.” Cody did his best to nod.

Obi-Wan glanced back at him. “A brochure is a good idea though. How would you run the hockey classes?”

Cody shrugged again, nudging at the rubber floor with his blades. “Start with the basics, get them moving and then run some sort of shoot off I suppose.”

Obi-Wan turned to face him, his smile not quite reaching his eyes this time. “That sounds good, should we go talk to mace?”

On Sunday the 501st continued their winning streak for the season with their third game. Anakin was still coming with Rex but there weren’t any parties and the rest of the group, including Obi-Wan, weren’t in the crowd anymore. He supposed both of those were good things.

The next Wednesday he and Obi-Wan each had a stack of A5 fliers wrapped in a rubber band. The posters had been changed to include information about Cody’s hockey classes as well and this time he stood in front of the equipment, blocking any over excited children from getting their hands on it before he’d explained what to do. When both of their groups had reached a reasonable size and it was around the time to start if they wanted to stay on schedule Kenobi did actually spare him a glance.

“good luck” he said.

It wasn’t perfect but it worked much better than last week. Cody handed out the sticks and got everyone lining up on the barrier just as Obi-Wan had. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t go as hard on these kids as he could his class or the boys, they weren’t committed to hockey yet and as much as he wanted to, for the sake of the rink, and the team, he couldn’t afford to scare anyone off.

He used a game he remembered playing during training when he and Rex were kids to finish off each class. It was simple and convoluted at the same time. One person would be shooting, one blocking, the shooter had as many goes as they needed to get a goal. Meanwhile, everyone else was skating in relay, back and forth, trying to get as many “laps” in as possible before a goal was scored. Then, the shooter became the blocker, the blocker joined the relay group and someone from the relay group became the shooter. In the end, the person who had the least laps run while they were scoring, won. He thought it was a suitable enough activity considering it was the sort of thing he and Rex would play with their class.

After his third lesson, while he was handing out fliers to kids as they returned their sticks to the bin, Obi-Wan stopped at his side. He raised an eyebrow in question. Obi-Wan nodded his head to the side, towards the doors.

“Let’s have a break.” He said.

They had placed their things next to each other on a bench in the far corner, there had been a lot more room that morning but now the space saved by their bags was pretty much all they had to work with.

Trying his best not to bump into Obi-Wan, Cody pulled his poor excuse for a lunch from his bag. Rex would have been disappointed but it was efficient, and it wasn’t like he was training or working out today.

When he looked across to Kenobi he realised that he too, was holding a single muesli bar, though he was looking at it sadly, as if it was a disappointing surprise that that was all he had packed. Cody opened his mouth to comment on it but when Obi-Wan glanced at the bar in his hands and then up at Cody and huffed a small chuckle under his breath, he shut his mouth. Obi-Wan opened his bar and leaned back against the wall.

“So, is it working better for you this time?” He asked after a while, startling Cody who had been concentrating very hard on the sour, creamy lumps in his mouth. He should have got the kind without yogurt. He swallowed hastily.

“I think so.” He said. “Definitely getting the word out better, and I like to know that if this works, the kids coming to classes will have a better idea of what they’re signing up for.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I hope it works.”

“Maybe there’ll be more skaters you could take on as students” Cody suggested, still thinking about how Obi-Wan worked another job on top of this.

He considered it for a second, tilting his head back and continuing to chew. “Hmmmm maybe, I was thinking of making some time to improve on my own skating actually.”

He wasn’t expecting that, he’d seemed so touchy about that part of his life. It was exciting to hear… for some reason

“Are you thinking about competing again?” he asked, before he remembered he was trying to be formal and impersonal.

“Oh heavens no… no.” He shook his head with another smile that did not quite reach his eyes

There was a pause. “Why _did_ you stop competing?” Cody asked for a second time. As soon as he did he knew he shouldn’t have, but he should have known that before he even said anything. He shouldn’t expect something like that from Obi-Wan, especially when they were just speaking again, especially when he wasn’t-

“It was my partner.” He said, drawing Cody from his thoughts. “We, parted ways. It’s hard to find another partner when you’ve worked so closely with someone.”

“Ah.”

After twenty minutes they returned to the ice. As soon as they stepped through the doors cody recognised a familiar head of hair.

Wooley’s eyes lit up when he saw them and he bolted towards them, against the general direction of all the other skaters at an impressive pace and without falling over. Though he did choose to use Cody’s leg to stop once again.

“Hello!” he said, before turning to Obi-Wan and offering him a small “hello” as well.

“Will you play hockey with me again?”

Cody detached him from his leg and they began to move back down the rink to the end where they had left their equipment set up.

“I’m doing it a bit differently this time, but we’ll play a game.” He offered and Wooley nodded, seeming satisfied. “Are you going to come to those classes I told you about?” He asked.

“Mum said maybe.” Wooley explained. “but she said I should skate some more first, so I said I wanted to come today, to watch you play, like you said.”

Cody smiled as he came to a stop beside the stick bin. At some point Obi-Wan had split off from them to wait in his segment of the ice. “You’ll already know everything I’ll teach today.” Cody told him, trying to encourage him to practice on his own rather than shadow him all afternoon.

“That’s okay.” He said with a grin. “I’ll help you teach it!”

Cody sighed, he wasn’t getting rid of this kid anytime soon, he might as well keep encouraging him to play. Besides, he was sure he could convince Windu to let Wooley and his mother stay for a while after hours. He was a potential customer after all, and Rex was going to love him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Obi-Wan assumed Ahsoka had broken into the rink. 
> 
> Also, I realised I've never thanked you all for all the lovely comments you've been leaving this whole time, they really make my day. :)

Obi-Wan was disturbed from his blissfully mind numbing task by the sound of the bell ringing at the front of the store, indicating a customer had walked in. business was the slowest mid-week meaning whoever they were, they were the only customer in here. He sometimes wondered how the little shop was still open considering how little profit they made but Madam Nu always insisted they were doing fine and well, they hadn’t run into any financial problems he had been aware of so far. He was glad he didn’t have to work to keep this place afloat as well, or do so alongside an attractive co-worker who was apparently very good with kids and who he still owed an apology to either.

He was working in one of the back aisles, shelving new stock, and there were two other people on the front desk and customer service so he was surprised when he was interrupted by a familiar voice just over his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Ahsoka!” He turned around to smile at the teen, book he was about to put away still in hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you” She responded bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I see…” Two could play the painfully vague wording game and he should know, he practically invented it. “Any particular reason as to why?” He asked, turning back to his task.

Ahsoka looked down at her feet for a few seconds before she admitted. “I need help.”

“What with?” He continued to feign mild interest and didn’t look back at her.

“Skating.” She said, once again in the least words possible.

He hummed “Why don’t you ask Anakin for help? You know he would love to.”

She snorted. “Please, Anakin has been a great help but we both know he can’t land a jump for shit, let alone teach it.”

At this he did turn around, shooting her a look that he could not contain if he was to refrain from actually telling her to watch her language. She just rolled her eyes.

“It’s my loop, I can either get enough rotation or land it nicely but not both” She explained.

“Well, I’m a bit busy right now” He said.

“Yes I can see _that_ , I was wondering if there was a time we could meet up.”

The loop was a simple jump in theory but a bugger to pull off. Obi-Wan himself had struggled with it for years, for him the problem was always not having enough raw strength to reach the right height from just one leg but Ahsoka was a lot stronger than he ever was so he was fairly sure her problem was just refining her motor control. After years of working with Anakin that was definitely something he could help with.

“How about Tomorrow? we can have the ice to ourselves after hockey practice and it’ll be after you’re done with school.”

She grinned. “Thanks Obi-Wan”

There was a brief pause in which Ahsoka really should have left if she knew what was good for her. Obi-Wan smiled slyly putting a hand on her shoulder.

“So… it’s been a while since we really talked, how _are_ you little ‘soka? How’s school?”

“Ugh, fuck _off_ gramps!” She pushed him away as Obi-Wan feigned mock shock at her vulgar words. “And how did you know about that name?”

“I told you I found your foster father quite interesting, I have recently found his company is also quite pleasant”

Ahsoka groaned. “Oh no…”

“Oh yes,” He said, smiling even wider now. “and he seems amenable to sharing stories of your childhood after one or two cups of tea. But you never answered my question, how is school?”

She huffed. “Schools fine I guess.” Obi-Wan gave her a look. “Chemistry sucks but physics is going well.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Anakin will be happy to know at least that part of him has rubbed off on you.”

She smiled. “Yeah, and _I’m_ actually going to university so soon I’ll be better than him.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed again. “Maybe you can claim custody over that poor bike in the interest of its safety.” He suggested.

“Right now my main problem is that Rex won’t get off my back about coming with him to an NHL game on the other side of the state.”

“That seems like a superficial main problem.”

“It’s the worst, he won’t shut up about it, apparently his favourite team beat Cody’s favourite team and now we all have to go see their next match to rub it in.”

“Hmmm it was a close game, I can see why Rex would want to gloat, they basically stole that victory in the last few minutes.”

Ahsoka’s complaints stopped in their tracks. “You- you watched, hockey?”

“Yes?”

“Voluntarily?”

“Yes?”

“ _Why_? What happened to you!?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Cody mentioned the game and I had nothing better to do, I figured it would be on tv.”

“Cody… _mentioned_ it and you- watched a hockey match on tv?”

“Yes?”

Her contorted brow twisted upward as her confused frown became a smirk. “Maybe I should get Rex to try and get you to come too.”

Obi-Wan barely knew Rex but he’d seen the way he behaved around Cody, bickering and teasing like a younger brother, he couldn’t handle two Anakins.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before she turned on her heels and began to walk out of the store.

“Thanks again Obi, see you tomorrow!” She called after her as she left.

Obi-Wan now knew Cody’s favourite hockey team.

Snips: we should invite obi-wan to the game

Rexter: …why? I haven’t even invited skywalker

Snips: I just found out he watched the last game you went to

Rexter: and?

Snips: Rex, in all the time I’ve known obi-wan, and in all the time he basically raised Anakin apparently, he has never shown an interest in hockey

Snips: and today he just offhandedly mentioned that he watched the last game you went to, _ON TV_ , only because _CODY_ told him about it

Snips: I think there’s something going on there

Rexter: no

Snips: what?

Rexter: he’s not coming

Snips: why?

Rexter: I’m sure he doesn’t want to come

Snips: that’s beside the point

Rexter: no

Snips: :(

Snips: ∟(O∆O∟)

Snips: I’m not coming if he isn’t

Rexter: Ahsoka, the last thing Cody needs is more time around Kenobi right now.

Snips: What? Why? They seemed just fine on the weekend

Rexter: I’m sorry :(

This week by the end of the third class Obi-Wan was still working with some people who had stuck behind. Cody stood patiently, waiting for him to notice. Once the final person he was helping had left he looked up. When he saw Cody standing across from him he started, before glancing at the clock which now said it was twenty minutes past their break time, and grimacing. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, pushing the last of his fliers into his coat pocket. “You didn’t have to wait.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d actually take a break if I didn’t” Cody said blankly. He couldn’t come up with a better explanation. He didn’t have much evidence to back that up but Kenobi always seemed to work a little over time, in these classes, with his students, and Rex had told him stories, possibly second hand from Anakin, of him falling asleep on the ice.

Rex had been telling him quite a lot of things he’d heard about Kenobi from Skywalker lately. He was pretty sure it was supposed to make him feel better but it really just made him want to look after the poor man. He could do that, as a friend, as long as he was careful he supposed.

At his comment, Obi-Wan went from looking sheepish to indignant.

“Well, I don’t suppose you remember who got you to take a break last week, or the week before.” He snapped back teasingly.

Cody smiled, he was beginning to sound more like he had before he- well, he was beginning to sound more comfortable around him. It brought a little pang to his chest to have such clear confirmation that he definitely had made him uncomfortable, but he put it aside. A friend was good.

Cody had actually brought a whole two sandwiches today, shamed into it by their previous awkward, single muesli bar lunch. It seemed it had had a similar effect on Obi-Wan because as he settled next to him on the bench he pulled a large container that looked like it held a salad. He couldn’t imagine it was too filling but it was better than usual.

After a few silent mouthfuls Obi-Wan spoke. “Sorry about the game.”

Cody swallowed his bite of sandwich quickly. “What?”

Obi-Wan seemed to shrink a little. “I- uh, heard your team lost.”

“Oh, thanks.” Maybe he’d talked to someone who’d spoken to Rex.

There were a few more beats of nothingness and Obi-Wan spoke again.

“But really? The penguins?”

This time his swallow was less successful.

“You _-ack_ , did you watch the game?”

“I said I might didn’t I?” He answered blankly.

“Well, yes but- hang on, what’s wrong with the penguins?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, they just seem sort of…” He gestured vaguely with his fork. “I don’t know much about hockey though.”

“no, you don’t. Actually-” 

He didn’t really have a solid reason for saying it, but Obi-Wan _had_ watched the game, and now they had something to talk about rather than sitting in silence. Having something to talk about would make this whole working together thing easier. And he’d said he wanted to be friends with Kenobi hadn’t he? Friends do things they share a mutual interest in. It would be a good way to move on, he thought, and pretended not to remember what had happened last time he invited Obi-Wan to a hockey match.

“-Rex is making me go to the next game to rub it in…”

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. “I heard.”

“If you hate my team as much as him, maybe you’d like to come.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan paused and Cody cursed himself for imagining a light pink blush growing across his cheeks, moving on, he was moving on.

“Last I heard Tano was coming.” He added.

Obi-Wan nodded. “When is it?”

That was almost a yes.

“Saturday after next.”

He nodded again and smiled lightly. “Okay.”

It wasn’t the same beaming acceptance that his last invitation had received but well, they were a lot more cautious around each other now.

They finished their lunch in comfortable silence. As they were stepping back onto the ice Obi-Wan spoke again.

“I’m coming in after hockey practice tonight, I have to help Ahsoka with something.”

“Oh, you don’t need to leave and come back just because we’ll be here.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t stay, I have work between now and then. I just thought I should tell you in case you’re still here.”

“I can resurface the ice for you if you’d like.” He offered.

“that’s very kind of you but it’s not necessary.” He said.

“What!?”

“Could you please get an extra ticket for next week, I’ll send you the money.” Cody repeated.

“No I heard you but why?” Rex asked.

“For Kenobi.” Cody replied, as if he had no idea why Rex was so confused.

“But why? Are you two okay? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I just thought- HARDCASE, ONLY ONE STICK AT A TIME! I thought he might like to come, he talked about last week’s game today, and he seemed interested. Establishing a mutual interest is an effective way to avoid stagnated conversation, which is what I think is stopping us from being friends.”

“Right, and it couldn’t possibly be because- Codes, only you would formulate a detailed plan on how to make a friend.”

“Can you please get an extra ticket?” He asked for a third time.   
  
Rex sighed. “Sure.”

Cody stuck around after everyone else had left.

As he stood in the lobby he looked over the team portraits and action shots of the rink’s stars. He started by fondly inspecting a picture taken after his junior league team won the finals.

Rex and Fives knelt in the front row with the trophy. It was before he started dying his hair so the only way to tell the two apart was the gap in the middle of rex’s huge grin where his front teeth should have been. Echo knelt beside Fives. In the back row stood Cody, alongside Fox, Wollfe and Bly. Their coach, Rex’s uncle, stood behind them all sporting a massive, lopsided smile. Ninety Nine had introduced Cody to hockey, and to Rex, and had been like a father to him as much as he was to Rex and Fives and later, Boba. He had always hoped to live up to the potential he seemed to see in him, he just never thought that path would include being a coach himself.

Despite enjoying reminiscing, at least about the good times, he did eventually end up gazing at those old pictures of Kenobi and his partner. In one particular photo, in which he held the slight woman above his head by her hands, he had no beard and his hair was spikey, as if he had shaved it a few months before it was taken. The woman did not look much different to the other photos, but this one had to have been much older than the others if only because of the severity of Kenobi’s baby face. There were no photos older than that, he must have moved rinks, someone of is skill could not have started skating that old.

He looked a while longer, spending some time admiring a shot of a young Mace Windu, mid spin, still bald, in a black suit jacket with sequined lapels impressive coat tails. But eventually it became apparent that Kenobi and Tano were going to be late. He sighed as he walked back into the rink, he might as well resurface the ice after all.

When he returned the next time Tano was sitting on the front desk and fiddling with her phone. She looked up as he entered.

“Hello”

“Hi”

“Isn’t hockey practice supposed to be over?” She asked.

“Yes, everyone’s gone, but uh, Kenobi said you were coming in so I was waiting instead of locking up.”

“Oh okay, I’m waiting too.”

“Any idea when he’ll get here?”

“Nope.” She said helpfully, turning her attention back to her phone. Cody leant on the opposite wall in a gap between the photographs and began to tap is feet.

Ahsoka put her phone down and looked up.

“So, is the team really doing as well as Rex says they are.”

“I’m not sure what Rex has been telling you but we’re going pretty well. Won all our matches so far.”

“Hah! Out of three.”

“Yeah, so?”

She paused for a moment.

“You got any embarrassing stories about Rex?”

That was a rather bold question. They had never really talked so he supposed she was just trying to break the ice. “What, like how he cried when our junior league team won our first match?”

She laughed very suddenly and very loud. “Yes! Exactly like that, what else?”

“Hmmmm I don’t know if I should really tell you anymore, what’s in it for me?” He joked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Well all I could tell you about would be figure skaters but I don’t see why you’d be interested in that.” She gave him an odd look that almost could have been teasing. Truth be told there was one figure skater he wouldn’t mind hearing a bit more about. “Even then I don’t have much, I haven’t been around here long. You’d want to ask Obi-Wan for something like that”

“I thought he hadn’t been here that long either?” He said, thinking about the observations he had made earlier. Now Ahsoka just looked confused.

“Are you kidding? he’s been skating on this ice since he could walk, his father was a student of Yoda.”

That didn’t make sense.

“Did he only start competing when he was an adult then?”

“No? he used to skate singles when he was younger than me.” She said.

Singles? “Then why are there no photos?”

She pointed at the wall beside him. “They’re right there.”

Cody looked over at the photos of Kenobi again, they were the same as before. “That’s with his partner.” He said, only feeling more confused when Ahsoka looked at him as if he did not know how to use his eyes.

“Not those ones, the ones next to them, the older looking ones.”

He shifted his gaze to the next column of pictures. There were three slightly sun damaged photos of the same person. A girl, with waist length, strawberry blonde hair that was more strawberry than blonde. In two she wore a simple teal dress, in the third a lavender one with an open back, her hair in a tight bun. In that photo she stood on a podium accepting a silver medal. He had no idea what Ahsoka was on about until he looked again. There was something about the look on the bowed head that was familiar. An excruciatingly polite expression on a face dusted with freckles. Then Cody realised how oblivious he had been.

That was why he could skate both parts of a pairs’ routine so easily, that was why Cody didn’t remember him being around when they were younger. Even with the long hair flowing behind him as he held a spiral, it was him, it was Obi-Wan, of course it was. Even in those pictures, even so much younger, he must have been Ahsoka’s age in the ones with the blue dress, he held the same kind of poised grace, as if spring loaded, waiting to release his power.

Cody continued to stare for what must have been an uncomfortable time for Ahsoka. Had she not known he didn’t know? If she hadn’t he must be making it painfully clear now. Did Obi-Wan want him to know? Would Cody knowing make him uncomfortable? He had already done his fair share of making Obi-Wan uncomfortable…

He only spun around when he heard the sound of the outside doors opening. Now Obi-Wan had joined them in the lobby.

“I wasn’t expecting that to open.” He stated, addressing Ahsoka with a stern look. She was still looking at Cody. Her face showed no sign of a sudden and shocking realisation that she had outed her friend and mentor, he hoped this meant that it had never been a secret. Cody cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, turning to face him and visibly de tensing. “Cody. You didn’t have to wait.”

“Figured it was easier than locking up only for you to come and open everything again.” He said, rummaging through the pocket of his trackpants and producing the keys to pass to Obi-Wan. He took them with a small smile and turned back to Ahsoka.

“We best get started or it will get even later. Thank you for keeping everything open for us.”

“No problem, I’ll see you Saturday.” Cody made his way to the front door.

“Yes, see you then.”

Ahsoka pushed herself off the desk.

“See ya Codes.” She said cheerily, using Rex’s nickname for him as she and Obi-Wan headed inside.

Cody had resurfaced the ice for them. It was _“very nice of him”_ just as Ahsoka had said but Obi-Wan had to remember it was just a friendly gesture. He had to think of a way to make it up to him.

The invitation to the game had to be a friendly gesture too, a peace offering. One which he didn’t deserve. It aught to be him reaching out and fixing the situation, apologising and clearing the air.

It wouldn’t have been easy but he had certainly made it harder by panicking and leaving it too long and now finding the right time to say _“I’m sorry I kissed you” “are you alright?”_ and _“please think nothing of it”_ was getting harder and harder the more time passed since the incident. At this point it had been nearly four weeks and here he was, weighed down with guilt at his selfish avoidance of the issue. Heaven knows what was going on in the other man’s head by now.

Considering the game was a peace offering, he should apologise then, then it would all be over.

In front of him, Ahsoka hit the ice with an “Ouff”

“Legs Ahsoka. You’re still flinging yourself around with your shoulders. You need to trust your leg has enough power to get you up.”

Ahsoka groaned and got back into position.


End file.
